The Story with the Ending Everyone Knows
by She-Whose-Name-Is-Hypenated
Summary: "Very good Evans. Ten points for your house. Now leave me ALONE!" James said savagely. How did L + J ever get together if they talked like this? Read on to find out! *COMPLETED*
1. Christmas Eve

A/N: This is a James/Lily fic. If you like it, great, you can review! If you don't like it, fine, you can still review. Flames are understood and used to fry bacon for my breakfast in the morning. So here it is. Hope u like it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1.1 The Story with the Ending Everyone Knows  
  
Chapter 1: Christmas Eve  
  
It was Christmas Eve morning and Lily Evans knocked on the dorm room door and received a simple "come in." She opened the door with a warm smile that soon turned into a scowl. The only person in the dorm room was James Potter lying face down on his bed, and that was NOT what Lily wanted to see.  
  
"I came to see Remus," she nearly growled at James.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed, but he's not here," James said in a faint voice that may have been caused by the fact that his head was buried in a pillow.  
  
"I noticed that," she said in an acid tone. "Did he leave any notes or messages or anything?" she said as she walked over to Remus' bed, which was next to James'.  
  
"Why?" James asked in a voice that held a sneer. "Trying to get him to be this week's flavor?"  
  
Lily spun around with almost a hiss. "No you great clod! If you must know, he promised to give me some tips on my Vampire essay," she said angrily. "Besides, he was last month's flavor," she said with a mean sort of smile.  
  
Lily was actually a very likable girl. She was sweet and funny with soft curly hair that flowed down her back. The hair was brown with an undertone of dark red giving her hair a look of light red that darkened every year. Her eyes were green and mostly warm and friendly. Right now, they resembled two chips of green marble because they were so hard. James always seemed to bring out the worst in her. Any time she was around him, she ended up saying and doing things simply to hurt him. She didn't like doing it and usually regretted it but not enough to apologize or stop doing it. Of course, they were not always fighting. There were moments when they were civil and polite. And there were even times when they seemed to be almost friends. Their friends liked those times even less than they liked the fights. When they were being civil or nice, everyone spent the whole time waiting for the fight to break out.  
  
For James' part, he would normally have been prepared to like a girl like Lily as a friend. It was partly because of the way that they had met that he did and said the things he did. She would say something and he'd say something back, and then she'd respond... It was a vicious circle that seemed to be unbreakable. The two groups of friends, if not for the blood feud between them could have spent a lot more time together and enjoyed it. But, they refrained from spending time together because they hated the constant bickering.  
  
James turned toward her, lifting his face from the pillow that had obscured it before. "Well, he didn't tell me anything. He's probably down in the Great Hall. Why don't you let me be and go find him?" he rolled over on his back and closed his eyes.  
  
Normally she would have made another acid comment and flounced out again taking his advice. But she couldn't help but notice the redness of his eyes and the streaks of tears that were on his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she said in a condescending tone.  
  
James rolled over again and faced the door. "Let me be Evans," he said so softly that she barely heard him. "I can't deal with you today."  
  
One of Lily's main faults was curiosity. She never could let something go until she knew the whole of the story. So, of course, she was afire with curiosity about what was wrong with James.  
  
In a softer voice she said, "What's wrong Potter?"  
  
"I didn't even tell my friends, Evans. Why would I tell you?" he asked, his voice still soft and low.  
  
"Come on Potter. What's the matter?" There was no response.  
  
In an effort to coax a response, she went to the other side of his bed and sat on the chair that was there. His eyes didn't open and he made no move to stop her from sitting there. She reached over to the nightstand and took a Kleenex.  
  
The next thing James felt was a Kleenex wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He jumped slightly and moved away, his baby brown eyes now fixed on her.  
  
She smiled to herself. It never failed. Like the time she had needed help on a potions essay. He had refused to help her so she had kissed him on the mouth. While still in a daze he had answered all her questions and she had slipped away before he came to himself. Even if he didn't like her, he was still fifteen.  
  
She was fairly certain that his problem involved Elly Mae who was the blond of the month. So she could barely hide her disgust as she leaned a bit closer. "What's wrong Potter?" she repeated.  
  
He looked at her and his eyes filled with tears again. "My sister," he said then stopped. "My sister's dying," he said in a barely perceptible voice.  
  
She stared at him in shock. She had been so sure that he was distressed about some silly little thing. She hadn't even considered the possibility that it was something more important.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she blurted out, still dumfounded.  
  
"She has leukemia," he said, his voice filled with pain.  
  
Lily was now very confused. "But," she stammered. "But, a simple medication charm will heal any witch or wizard with leukemia. Even if they didn't find it right away," she said.  
  
James looked at her sadly. "That's right," he said bitterly. "Any witch or wizard." Lily still looked at him confused. He sighed. "I've never told anyone why she goes to a different school than Hogwarts. The truth is... the truth is she goes to a muggle school because she's a squib," he said looking away and blinking back tears.  
  
Lily went white as a sheet. "So, there's nothing that can be done," she said in a trembling little voice.  
  
"Very good Evans. Ten points for your house," he said savagely. "Now let me be," he said turning his back to her again.  
  
She sat there for a moment looking at him then she jumped up and came to the other side of the bed again. "Oh, no you don't," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. He stood there a moment blinking at her. "You aren't going to sit here on Christmas Eve and mope around," she said trying desperately to think of a way to divert his attention.  
  
If he had said anything else, she would either have scoffed and teased or blackmailed him later. But you don't do any of the above when someone's sister was dying. If it had been any other day, she would simply have left quietly. But she wasn't going to let him sit there on Christmas Eve!  
  
She dragged him out of the room and down to the common room. At first he sat in a chair and gazed into space thinking about his sister while she sat making feeble attempts at conversation. After a few minutes of that, she rather feebly suggested a game of chess. To her astonishment, his eyes brightened a little bit and he readily accepted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the moment, the other Marauders were down in the Great Hall eating breakfast with a few other Gryffindors.  
  
"So what exactly did James say when you woke him up?" Remus asked, leaning towards Sirius so he could whisper.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure but I know it involved swear words," Sirius replied in a whisper.  
  
Peter who had been following the conversation leaned in. "It all comes back to that letter from yesterday. Why wouldn't he tell us what it said?"  
  
James' owl Evee had come yesterday with a letter for him. He had opened it eagerly, scanned the first few lines and started trembling. His eyes had gone wide as he read the rest of the letter and his skin had gone pale and clammy. Soon after he had said he was tired and gone off to bed. They had not been able to get any more out of him.  
  
This morning, Peter and Remus had gone down to breakfast early because they were morning people and James and Sirius were NOT. When Sirius had gotten up and tried to get James up, he had been unsuccessful. He had tried long and hard to get James out of his sad cocoon but to no avail. After a while, Sirius had left saying that he was going down to breakfast. James had mumbled something along the lines of, "I'll be down soon."  
  
Once in the Great Hall, Sirius had wasted no time telling his friends what had happened. They were all distressed; James had never shut them out like this before. They finally decided to leave him alone till lunchtime and then try again.  
  
They had just finished eating when Kit and Lucille had come up to them. Kit had shoulder length red hair that was as bright as a redhead can physically be. She had ocean blue eyes and a round face that was usually bright and cheery. Lucille had deep brown almond shaped eyes and long black hair that fell past her waist. It was hardly ever down though. She usually had it up in some intricate new fashion. Today it had been separated into three parts and each part had been braided. The three sections had then been braided together. For her it was actually rather simple, but it was elegant and pretty. They were fellow Gryffindors and Lily's best friends as well as part of Sirius's "fan club". Kit was usually giggly and flirtatious when she was around Sirius but right now she was rather earnest. Lucille was always earnest but she was looking even more so than usual.  
  
"Any of you seen Lil?" Kit asked looking at the Marauders.  
  
"We've looked everywhere for her and we can't find her," Lucille added.  
  
Sirius flashed his best smile at Kit. "Sorry we don't know where she is. I know where she's not though."  
  
Kit smiled back at him and almost giggled. "Where's that Siruis?"  
  
"Gryffindor tower. If she was you'd hear the yells and shattering pottery because James is up there."  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table laughed at this. Lily and James near hatred for each other was well known.  
  
"She'll show up," Remus said looking at Lucille. "Its Christmas Eve after all. She'll show up with some wild tale of hers to explain away her absence."  
  
This too sent the Gryffindors into gales of laughter. Lily always had some crazy tale to tell that was only loosely based on what had really happened. Because of this, Kit and Lucille weren't really worried. Lily was frequently gone for the whole day and always had a great narrative to explain away the absence just as Remus had said.  
  
Kit and Lucille joined the Marauders as they went outside for a walk that soon turned into a snowball fight that ended up as more of a battle. By the time they were finished, lunch was almost over and they had to hurry in to get any food. And James and Lily were still missing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Disclaimer: I own Elly Mae, Kit, and Lucille. All other stuff mentioned is owned by other ppl. Not me. *sobs*  
  
So, what did u think so far? Please review! I can use the flames to melt all the snow out of my driveway. Shoveling is such a pain! lol. 


	2. Kitchens and Chairs

A/N: I STILL own only Elly Mae, Kit, and Lucille. I'm not smart or clever enough to come up with this kinda stuff. Hey, did u know that J.K. got married a couple months ago? May the man who married her be good to her because she deserves to be happy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Kitchens and Chairs  
  
James and Lily were sitting down staring at a chessboard while their friends were leaving the Great Hall after breakfast. Lily was sitting with her face in a look of intense concentration.  
  
"Geeze Evans, its just a game," James said jokingly.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if YOU were losing," she retorted mildly. He laughed at this and made his next move.  
  
"Checkmate," he said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Lily stared at the board for a moment than threw up her hands. "How did you do that?! I didn't even see it coming!" she said in an exasperated voice.  
  
He smiled at her. "Care to try again? I'll go easier on you this time."  
  
"I don't need anybody to go easy on me Potter!" she said with a glare.  
  
He laughed again and reset the board. One more game turned into several and several turned into dozens. Lunchtime came and went unnoticed as Lily tried desperately to beat him.  
  
"I give up! I give up!" she cried. Then she smiled slyly. "Bet you can't bet me at a game of Gobstones." Lily had never been beaten by anyone at Gobstones.  
  
"Fine," he said, his eyes glinting with challenge. "Go get your set, I left mine at home this year."  
  
She smiled slyly again and ran up to get her game board.  
  
Right then, the Marauders along with Lucille and Kit came into the common room.  
  
Sirius saw James and pretended to be astonished. "He's alive after all! We were sure that Lily had come in here and found some way to finish you off!"  
  
James smiled at that and found himself saying, "Nope, I haven't seen her. Its too bad really," he said with a insincere smile that brought laughter from the five.  
  
"Honestly James," Kit said, "you should give her a chance. She's not all that bad. I mean, we can stand her and all," she said bringing a laugh from everyone.  
  
"Well come on James," Remus said. "You've already missed lunch. We thought we'd sneak down to the kitchens and get a snack," he said coming over to James' side.  
  
James shook his head. "Honestly guys, I'm not feeling real well. I'm not sure if eating is a good idea for me right now. You go ahead without me, I think I'll stay here and rest. I might come down to dinner," he said.  
  
"You sure?" Sirius asked looking at him as if he suspected some sort of prank.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Go ahead," James said with a small smile.  
  
"Ok then. See ya later!" Sirius said with a wave and turned and left through the portal shortly followed by the rest after they all said they hoped James would feel better soon.  
  
James shook his head and frowned. He had no idea why he was inventing excuses to stay in the common room. He felt fine. He was still distressed about his sister but like Lily had said, moping about it wasn't going to do him any good.  
  
Lily came down a few minutes later to see James lost in thought again. "Sorry, I had to find it. Kit borrowed it and put it back in a different place," Lily said with a sigh. "She's slightly hopeless really," Lily said with a smile. This statement earned her a small laugh from James and feeling that she was successfully diverting his attention she set up the game. Once again, one game turned into several and several turned into dozens.  
  
Lily looked at James as he stared at the game. "Honestly Potter, its just a game," she said smugly.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Evans," he said not looking up from the game. Being beaten by a girl at any game was not something James was used to so when Lily moaned something about being hungry, he jumped on that as an excuse to leave the game.  
  
"Why don't we go down to the kitchens? The House-elves always give away free food," he suggested, hoping that she would go for the idea and he could get away from the games that he was losing horribly.  
  
Lily smiled to herself because what he was doing was very obvious. But she WAS hungry so she agreed. With an excitement born of not having to lose anymore, James bounded ahead while Lily followed, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.  
  
While this scene was unusual, it was not unprecedented. There were times when they spent whole weeks in each other's company while with all their friends before there was a another blow up. However, the longer the nice period went, the larger and more awful the blow up was usually.  
  
Several minutes later, they stepped into the kitchen and immediately, House-elves swarmed around them, James especially. From the babbling of the House-elves, Lily gathered that he was quite well known here. She suppressed a giggle at that.  
  
"They seem to know you quite well," she said with her best poker face. He simply gave her his most charming smile. Soon after, they were seated at a small table surrounded by the best food the elves had to offer.  
  
As they sat and ate, James turned to her. "What's your family like?"  
  
"Well, my mum has no family at all. She was an only child and so were both of her parents. No cousins or anything. But my dad has a pretty extensive family. Lots of siblings and lots of aunts and uncles. My dad is really an oddball in the family though. If his family knew that I was a witch, they'd probably disown my dad," Lily sighed. "And my sister Petunia is much the same as the rest of the family. She hates the fact that I'm... 'abnormal' as she puts it. What about your family?" she said and then she closed her eyes and bit her tongue. "Sorry," she said. "Stupid stupid!" she thought. "I spend all this time trying to distract him and then I go ahead and mention that! Such an IDIOT!" she shook her head sadly.  
  
He looked at her with a sad smile. "Its ok Lily." She jumped slightly at the name because he hardly ever called her Lily, but he didn't seem to notice. "My family on both sides has been pure wizard blood. Back as far as we can trace it, which is about 25 generations, it's been pure. Not that it matters to me, that... that Ti is a squib. But, it matters to her," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Tiana, James," she said in a soft voice.  
  
He stood up suddenly, having finished eating. "Shall we go back to the tower?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. She simply nodded.  
  
Seeing all the House-elves crowding around saying goodbye and filling their pockets with sweets seemed to cheer James up. They headed back to the tower, several pounds heavier due to the treats loaded up in their pockets.  
  
When they got there, James sat down in a chair and Lily stopped short.  
  
"That's MY seat James!" she said with a glare.  
  
"Fine then," he said then he reached up, grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap.  
  
She fell onto his lap in surprise and looked at him with astonishment. "Ok," she whispered. She looked deep into his eyes and for the first time she wondered where she had been the last four years. His arms crept around her waist and he drew her closer. The next thing she knew was his lips against hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Marauders, Kit, and Lucille, stayed out till late and they had not seen James or Lily the rest of the day. Kit and Lucille were slightly concerned but Lily had done this sort of thing before.  
  
When Remus stepped through the portal to the common room he stopped dead and the others all bumped into him.  
  
"Owwwwww. Move Moony!" Sirius said angrily. Remus stood transfixed staring ahead. The others moved around then saw what he saw and stood there open-mouthed.  
  
Lily Evans was sitting on James Potter's lap with her arms about his waist, and her feet swung over the side of the chair. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. His head was on top of hers and his arms were about her waist as he too slept.  
  
The group stared at the spectacle for a long moment.  
  
"Well, would you look at that," Sirius said with a low whistle. 


	3. My, You're Ticklish!

A/N: Wow, I recently went and started reading all the Lily/James fics. There are a LOT. I hope you like mine. If you do PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! It gives me encouragement and I badly need some. *sighz*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: My, You're Ticklish!  
  
The next day Lily woke up just after sunrise. Or rather, she got up. Waking up implies that you've slept and that Lily had not done. Lucille was still sleeping, her long silky black locks spread across the pillow. The twin blondes Tina and Carla had gone home for the Christmas holidays but Kit was no where to be seen. Lily walked to the window and gazed outside, watching the sun creep higher up in the sky.  
  
After waking up last night, in James' lap surrounded by their incredulous friends, Lily had come straight to bed but no sleep was in the cards for her that night. She had lain awake the whole night thinking and when the streaks of pale pink and orange light began to stream into the room, she had given up completely. Now as she stood looking out, she didn't see the pink or yellow, she didn't see purple or blue, she saw only baby brown and jet black.  
  
She shook her head and pulled on her long green silk robe and her fuzzy green slippers. She left the room and went down to the common room with the vague idea of reading by the fire. Halfway down the stairs a sound reached her ears and she stopped dead. It was a low giggle that sounded suspiciously like Kit.  
  
"Stop it!" Kit squealed as quietly as she could with another giggle. A low male voice whispered something so soft that Lily couldn't tell who the owner of the voice was. Kit whispered something back and then a dark shape rose from the couch and passed out of Lily's site before she could see who it was.  
  
Lily came down the rest of the stairs and saw Kit, her blue eyes bright and her red hair wild and untamed. "You're quite ticklish aren't you Kit?" Lily said with a smile.  
  
Kit gasped and turned to stare at Lily. "Did... did you see?!"  
  
Lily smiled. "My silence requires a bribe," she said trying not to laugh.  
  
Kit glared at her. "Very funny," she said her expression clouding with a little bit of worry and doubt.  
  
"Honestly Kit, why should I care if you and Sirius met down here. And if you are worried about Lucille finding out, well, what makes you think SHE hasn't done the exact same thing?"  
  
Kit's expression cleared. "Oh you thought it was Sirius? Um..., um... never mind," she said going ruby red.  
  
Lily stared at her suspiciously. "Who was it?"  
  
"No one," Kit said, her face betraying her by remaining the same color as her hair.  
  
"Ok Kit," Lily said sitting down with a sigh.  
  
"You look awful," Kit said, moving to the chair across from Lily.  
  
"Thanks much Kit," Lily sighed, kneading her forehead with her knuckles. "I feel like my head is going to explode," she moaned.  
  
Kit's eyes sparkled. "Perhaps you are thinking of a certain someone," she said dramatically, her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. Lily went rigid and scowled at Kit, her emerald eyes flashing like daggers. "Oh for heaven's sake Lil! We came in here and you were asleep in the guy's arms! How can you expect us to leave you alone?" Kit said exasperatedly.  
  
"It was nothing," Lily insisted. Kit rolled her eyes. "Please Kit," Lily said looking at her friend with pleading eyes. "I'm going to have to deal with that sentiment coming in from all sides. The last thing I need is for my best friend to tease me too. At least wait till the rumors and such die down. Please Kit?" Kit rolled her eyes again.  
  
"I GUESS I can agree to the last bit. You aren't going to be able to live this down you know," she said as she smiled and flounced off to bed.  
  
For a long while Lily sat staring into space before she finally spoke even though Kit was long gone. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily sat in the chair for several hours before the few sleepy Gryffindors began to come downstairs lugging presents and yawning. A million smiles and remarks were directed to Lily who bore it fairly well, laughing with everyone and not making a fuss till people finally gave up and turned to their presents which were MUCH more interesting.  
  
Finally escaping the spotlight, she sat down to open her own presents. A little while later she heard a laugh on the stairs to the Boys Dorms. That laugh she was certain meant impending doom. Sure enough, down the stairs cam the four people least welcome to her at this moment. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot... and Prongs. (A/N: Everyone knows their names just not what they mean.)  
  
Lily shot a pleading look at her two friends. Lucille smiled and turned away from the four while Kit rolled her eyes and did the same. Because of that Lily managed to ignore the Fabulous Four but the sudden silence in the room rang in her ears.  
  
James' eyes immediately went to Lily and if she had looked up she would have seen the same hope, confusion, and dread that she too felt. Remus, the more perceptive of the four walked over to James. "What are you going to tell Rose?" he whispered to James.  
  
James winced. The name of his girlfriend was not exactly music to his ears right now. He and Rose had been an on again off again sort of couple. There were brief spans of time when they would not be going out but they always ended up together in the end. Rose had white blond hair that fell to her shoulders and was straight and full and her eyes were a silvery gray. She had gone home for the Christmas vacation and James had honestly not thought about her since she'd left.  
  
"I don't know Moony. I haven't thought about her at all," James whispered back to Remus.  
  
After a few tense moments, talk started up again and Lily could breathe. She looked up at Lucile and she saw brown eyes looking back at her with sympathy. Lily turned to Kit but Kit's ocean blue eyes were on the Marauders. Sirius noticed Kit's eyes and smiled at her. Kit almost smiled back but then she jumped almost as if someone had kicked her under the table.  
  
At one point, Lucille and Lily were talking to a few of the younger Gryffindors and Kit was sitting in a chair by the fire reading a new book. Remus walked over to her and sat down followed quickly by Sirius. The three talked for a while and if humans could sprout horns, I'm sure that they would have. The evil smiles on their faces eloquently described what they were talking about. After a few moments, Sirius winked then got up and left. Remus stayed a few moments then followed Sirius, Kit's eyes following his progress across the room. On her lips was a half devilishly devious, half-silly smile on her face. The devious smile only broadened when Lily and Lucille came back and the hypothetical horns stayed very much in place as the three chatted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Elly Mae, Kit, Lucille, Tina, Carla and Rose. I also own the plot! Speaking of, what do u think of it? You're already down here at the bottom so why not hit that nifty little button right there that says "Click here to post a review" and tell me what you think. I would reeeeeaaaalllllyyyyy appreciate it. Um... the other thing is do u know who Kit was with? I'm just wondering if I made it too obvious or not obvious enuf. 


	4. Rose

A/N: This chapter is a little short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I'd like to thank all of the ppl who have reviewed this so far. A special shout out goes to Kat Riddle who was my first reviewer and had reviewed all of the chapters of this story so far. Go read her stories!! lol  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: Rose  
  
The rest of the holidays sped by. Rumors flew of course but the silences whenever James and Lily were both in a room ended quicker and quicker as nothing new happened. Lily watched the approach of the end of the holidays with dread that soon developed into downright terror. Because, then the rumors would flow again in full force and... Rose would be back. Rose wasn't one of Lily's closest friends but they had always been friendly towards each other. Lily was sure that that would change as soon as Rose came back.  
  
There was no question of her not finding out. The whole school knew already. Lily wasn't quite sure how. Only their closest friends had seen and she didn't really want to suspect any of them of telling. It was possible though. Although she didn't want to think it, she was almost positive that it was Peter. She sighed and shook her head. "That Peter couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it," she muttered to herself. (A/N: He couldn't keep a secret if anyone ELSE'S life depended on it either. *Glares daggers at Peter*)  
  
So, it was quite understandable that the night before the rest of the school returned, Lily had another sleepless night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A/N: I'm going to switch to the narrator following James now.)  
  
James too was dreading the next day. The rumors didn't really bother him, he was used to those. You couldn't be one of the most popular guys in school and not have storms of rumors all the time. He had even managed to take them as a form of praise. No, it was his meeting with Rose that he dreaded. She was one of the sweetest girls he knew. He'd dated others of course, and she'd dated other guys, but it never lasted. They always came back together.  
  
But this was different. He didn't know why, but it was. He couldn't explain it even to himself and when he tried, all he managed to do was confuse himself more and more. James sighed as yet again his thoughts turned to his inner turmoil. He rolled over and punched his pillow trying to get comfortable. Finally, he just gave up and walked down to the Common Room. As he looked out the windows onto the day that promised to be gray and clammy, his thoughts grew steadily more depressing. After an hour of only his own morose thoughts for company, he finally drifted off to sleep, in the same chair that had been the focal point of his friends a few days back...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After trying unsuccessfully to wake James up, the Marauders and the other Gryffindors had gone down to breakfast where the rest of the school was returning to at the moment. Leaving James sleeping peacefully in the chair.  
  
James woke up with a set of ruby lips pressed lightly upon his and a shock of white blond hair tickling his face. The girl pulled back and he was suddenly looking into the silvery gray eyes of Rose. A smile played about her full lips as she ran her hand through his tousled black hair. "Wake up sleepyhead," she said, the smile widening.  
  
James looked at her fondly and smiled contentedly at her. "'Lo Rosie," he said kissing her again. "How was your Christmas?" he said blinking sleepily at her.  
  
She smiled and sat down on his lap laying her head on his. "It was ok. 'cept I had to spend it without you," she said with a loving smile, coaxing a laugh from him. But then he grew serious again.  
  
"Rose..." he began but she laid one pale finger across his lips.  
  
"Shhh. I already know," she said looking at him tenderly.  
  
James' face grew stricken. "I... I was going to tell you," he said in a pained voice.  
  
Rose smiled at him. "I know Prongs. I know," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I know it didn't mean anything. Its ok James. I forgive you," she said hugging him tightly.  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "I'm lucky to have a girl like you," he said with an unbelieving smile. He tipped his head up and kissed her again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A/N: Back to following Lily.)  
  
As Lily had suspected, the rumors spread like wildfire that day. She wasn't hungry so she lay in bed as her friends got up and went down to breakfast. Ten or so minutes later, the door to the dorm room opened. Lily flipped over to see Lucille standing with a small smile on her face. Lily smiled back but then her attention went to what Lucille was holding. The delicious aroma of toast drifted over to Lily. As well as the aroma of...  
  
"Hot chocolate!" squealed Lily, throwing off the covers and running over to her friend.  
  
Lucille smiled as she handed the food to Lily. "There ya go Lil. I thought that you'd need it." Lily smiled then sat down on her bed and began to eat. Lucille sat down on the bed and looked at her. "You ok Lil?" she asked looking at her friend concernedly.  
  
Lily nodded not looking up from the food. "Yeah, I'm fine Lucille," Lily replied.  
  
Lucille's eyes narrowed. "Then you won't care at all that the first class we have today is Herbology?" she said shrewdly. "With James in it," Lucille thought amusedly.  
  
Lily twitched and looked up at her friend. Then a delicate pink flush invaded her cheeks and then she quickly looked back at the food. "Of course I don't care. Herbology is one of my best classes," Lily said a breathless quality to her voice.  
  
Lucille smiled wildly. "Oh I see. You don't care at ALL. I see," she said, struggling not to giggle.  
  
Lily gave her a pained look. "Lucille," she said reproachfully.  
  
Lucille held up her hands in defeat. "Alright alright I'll be quiet. You should get dressed though. It's almost time for class," she said as she got up and turned toward the door.  
  
"I'll be down soon," Lily promised. Lucille nodded and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty or so minutes later, Kit, Lucille, and Lily were walking down to Herbology class, the former two throwing somewhat worried looks at the latter. Lily for her part was simply trying to retain her breakfast. She had finally thought that she had gotten a hold of herself when a familiar laugh reached her ears. Rose, Tina, and Carla along with a few girls from Ravenclaw were just ahead. Lily felt her stomach lurch when she saw James Potter come over and link arms with Rose, she felt physically ill. She knew perfectly well what was wrong with her but she was not going to reveal it under any circumstances.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: : I own Elly Mae, Kit, Lucille, Tina, Carla, and Rose. I also own the plot. Man!!!! That scene w/ Rose and James absolutely KILLED me too write. *sighz* Btw, Rose doesn't know what the nicknames mean either. Please review. I need all the encouragement that I can get. Latas!  
  
~Teva~ 


	5. It Didn't Mean Anything... Did it?

Chapter 5: It Didn't Mean Anything... Did it?  
  
When the class, a mixture of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, reached the greenhouse they found that it was still locked up tight. They waited for five minutes or so before Professor Emma Willow finally strode into view. Professor Willow certainly looked like her namesake. Long curly emerald green hair that fell to her waist when down (which it hardly ever was). Bright brown eyes and a tall, lithe body that was thin and reedy. Her skin too was the color of her hair. She was too exotic to be pretty, but everyone liked her because of her sweet and carefree personality.  
  
Professor Willow flashed a smile at the class as she unlocked the door. "Morning class," she said in her singsong voice. The class smiled back at her as she ushered them inside.  
  
When they were seated she said, "Now, since you have a large test tomorrow," but she got no further. A large groan came from the class. Professor Willow frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Now look. I'll make you a deal. You be cheerful and happy today and I'll cut one essay question off of the test." The class froze mid groan and suddenly, 36 (A/N: I don't know how many are in a class so I randomly picked a #.) smiles were directed at her. Professor Willow laughed. "What a wonderful group!" she said fondly.  
  
"Now, back to today," she said all business again. "Because of the test tomorrow," here she paused but the smiles if anything grew brighter. Professor Willow smiled again then continued. "We are going to have a simple lesson that you will not be tested on. This info will NOT be on the final exam either but remember that essay question! I want your best behavior!" she said sternly.  
  
"You'll be working with Pumbleroses," Professor Willow said, gesturing to small ball shaped flowers on a bunch of green shoots. Each one was multicolored. They quivered while muttering things that were not intelligible to the class, filling the room with a low murmuring. "You will extract a type of magical 'food coloring'. Be careful not to make the hole too big or you will get dye all over your clothes and skin." She then demonstrated sterilizing the silver needle over a purple flame. "You must use only silver and only a purple flame," she said.  
  
She then selected a Pumblerose periced the side carefully with the needle. There was a small shriek and a tiny little voice said, "OWWWWWW. PUMBLEROSE!" The class burst out laughing as Professor Willow collected the liquid that came out of the Pumblerose while it muttered and said some things that are best not repeated.  
  
Professor Willow sighed. "It does that sooooooo often its just terrible. Please try to ignore it," she said with a pained smile. When the Pumblerose had been reduced to a much smaller oval shaped size, Professor Willow held the purple flame up to the hole and it was sealed shut. "Now," she said brushing her hands together, "for the groups you'll be in."  
  
She pulled out her attendance sheet, closed her eyes, and placed her finger on it randomly. She then opened her eyes and read out, "Sirius Black's partner will be," and again she randomly picked a name. Sirius looked over at Lucille and winked slyly. Lucille suppressed a giggle. "Tara Minkley." Professor Willow read out.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened in horror as he looked at Tara who looked absolutely exhilarated. Tara had long bodiless knotted black hair, and thick bushy eyebrows. She had a squashed looking face and a large nose and she was easily the most annoying Ravenclaw who has ever lived and will ever live. (A/N: This is based on a real person who shall, unfortunately, remain nameless...) She ran over to Sirius looking breathless and smiled at him wildly. He smiled weakly in return and glared at the other Marauders who were shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Unaware that anything had happened, Professor Willow continued paring. "Ames, Berly. Grainor, Snape. Lupin, Marium." Remus looked at Kit with a smile as she glided over next to him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Miss Marium," he said taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Kit smiled at him, not her usual giggly smile, but a real sincere smile.  
  
"Canaana, Botiana" (A/N: Rose Botiana. Lucille Ames.) "Smith, Smith. Gerdango, Diggory. Russell, Wishowi. Evans, Potter." The class went still and all eyes went to them. Lily put on her best poker face and crossed to James' side. None of the eyes bothered her except for the pair of silvery gray ones that were locked on her back in fear.  
  
"Hello Lily," James said, not seeming to be distressed at all.  
  
"Hello Potter," Lily replied. They both went to get their materials and thankfully the Pumbleroses needed so much attention that the class was no longer staring at them. They sat in silence for a few moments before they both spoke out at once.  
  
"I think that..."  
  
"We need..."  
  
They looked at each other with what was almost a smile. "You first," James said politely.  
  
"No, no. You first," Lily said just as courteously.  
  
A moment later they spoke at the same time again.  
  
"It didn't mean anything," they both stated. They had been looking at the Pumbleroses but now their eyes swiveled to each other.  
  
"Exactly. I'm glad that you think so too," James said with a relieved smile. Lily smiled back. "But I don't think that our friends believe us," James continued with a glance at the Marauders, Kit, Lucille, and Rose who were all throwing glances at them.  
  
Lily too looked around discreetly. "I believe you're right," she said with a worried look. "How do we fix this?"  
  
James mouth suddenly erupted in a smile. "Like this," he said. He took his silver pin and plunged it into the Pumblerose very hard. Immediately the Pumblerose exploded but it got only a little ink on James. Lily on the other had, was looking quite fashionable with purple and blue streaked hair, a green nose, and multi-colored clothes.  
  
Lily looked down and then jumped up with a shriek. "POTTER YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She immediately plucked a Pumblerose and threw it full force at James. James jumped up sporting a simply LOVELY new fashion of hot pink hair, yellow face, and purple clothing spattered with green pokka dots.  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU STUPID..." James fumbled looking for a word foul enough but then he saw Professor Willow striding over to them, her emerald face like a storm cloud. "...GIRL YOU!" he screamed at her full force.  
  
By this time Professor Willow had reached them. "Lily, James! I'm simply astonished! I'm just flabbergasted that you would behave in this manner!" Professor Willow said looking very stern. "10 points from Gryffindor for you both and a detention apiece. Now, go back to the Tower and clean yourselves up. Professor Dumbledore shall hear of this," Professor Willow said her eyes flashing in irritation.  
  
Lily and James gathered their things together and left still glaring daggers at each other. The class laughed hysterically at the new fashions that the two had. Rose looked relieved in the extreme and was one of those laughing the hardest. The Marauders except Peter who was very obtuse, Lucille and Kit looked at each other and then they too laughed but they were not convinced.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as they were out of the greenhouse sight, James collapsed to the ground and began laughing hysterically. Lily grabbed onto a nearby tree and hung onto it as she too laughed hysterically.  
  
"That was glorious!! Your face was so perfect!" James said, tears of laughter running down his cheeks.  
  
"Yours was great too! I do wish you'd warned me though," Lily said between gasps of laughter.  
  
A few moments later they composed themselves and went up to the Tower. James saluted her with a smile and left for his dormitory. Lily watched him go with a smile on her face.  
  
"I can handle this," she said confidently as she too went to her dormitory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: : I own Elly Mae, Kit Marium, Lucille Ames, Tina and Carla Smith, Rose Botiana, and Professor Emma Willow. I also own all of the last names that were mentioned even if I don't have a character to go with it. I also own the plot and Pumbleroses. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I had fun writing it tho so I hope you had fun reading it. Now then... *takes out a watch chain swings it in front of the reader's eyes* You are getting very sleeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyy. On the count of three you will do what I tell you too. 1........... 2........... 3........... REVIEW THIS STORY!!!! Thank you.  
  
~Teva~ 


	6. A Friendly Little Game

A/N: Um... I have a correction to make. I've gone back and changed Lily's hair color to reddish. If you see any more times when I call it brown, plz tell me exactly where so I can fix it. Thanks!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: A Friendly Little Game  
  
The weeks afterward continued in much the same fashion. Lily and James would pretend to have a fight. The fights never lasted very long because Lily and James always had an almost irresistible urge to burst out laughing. After a while the fights decreased in numbers and the two groups started hanging out together more often. Kit, Lucille, Remus, and Sirius were all suspicious however. Especially when the number of fights began to dwindle and the hatred between the two also seemed to fade.  
  
Rose of course was blissfully oblivious to the changes. She noticed that Lily and her friends were spending more time with the Marauders and of course she was always WITH the Marauders, but she thought nothing of it. The twins Tina and Carla were Rose's best friends and they too were hanging out with the group.  
  
So, when one day, about a month after the Herbology Class, Sirius (of course it was Sirius) suggested that they all played Truth or Dare, this was who sat down to play.  
  
It was late on a Saturday night when they all camped out in the Gryffindor Common Room in their pajamas. This too was Sirius' idea.  
  
"Only you would suggest this Sirius," Lucille said punching his arm with a smile.  
  
Sirius placed one hand where she had punched him and the other over his heart. "I'm... dying! She's killed me!" he shrieked as he fell over landing on the couch. Everyone laughed hysterically as Lucille launched a sneak tickle attack. Sirius tried to tickle her back and ended up pulling her down on his lap. She narrowed her eyes at him then made herself comfortable and showed no sign of moving. Sirius' face was slightly flushed but otherwise he looked perfectly composed and Lucille was without a hair out of place.  
  
A few of the group looked at Kit. Kit had always been after Sirius and since she was so very like him, most thought they would make a good couple. Both were troublemakers, comedians, and the ones who laughed the most. However, at the moment, Kit was trying in vain not to laugh.  
  
Lucille looked at her then turned to Lily and said coolly, "Kick her for me will you Lil? I can't reach her from her," causing everyone to laugh as Kit dove away from Lily.  
  
Lily then turned to Lucille. "I really hate that nickname," she said peevishly.  
  
"Well, what would you prefer?" said Kit from her refuge behind the comfy chair.  
  
A sly smile grew on Lily's lips. "Talon," she stated.  
  
The group was mystified. "Talon?" Lucille said, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" Lily merely smiled in response and the group sighed knowing they would get no more out of Lily tonight.  
  
"So... like... who's going first?" Tina said glancing around.  
  
"I will," James said with a devious smile. "Lucille, truth or dare?"  
  
Lucille looked at him "I should probably say truth considering that its YOU. But... dare," she said laughing.  
  
James's smile grew even wider. "Good!" he said enthusiastically while Lucille eyed him apprehensively. "I dare you..." he paused for dramatic effect. To go 'redecorate' the Slytherin Common Room," he finished triumphantly.  
  
Everyone laughed at this, even Lucille. "But I don't know where it is!" she said her shoulders relaxing as she smiled.  
  
Sirius grinned evilly at her. "We do."  
  
She shot a glare at him and everyone laughed again. "Um... what about the password?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Again he smiled. "We know that too. And I have the perfect things you can use to redecorate. In fact, I'll escort you myself," he said gently moving her aside so that he could stand up. He then dashed upstairs and came back caring a huge box filled with the usual tricks and snares.  
  
Lucille sighed as the room was engulfed in gales of laughter again. "Alright, let's get this over with," she said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Lily plunged into the bag at her feet and started rummaging through it. She stood up triumphantly and pulled out a camera. She passed it to Lucille. "Take a few good pics while you're there," Lily said with an impish smile.  
  
Lucille sighed mournfully and she and Sirius left the room. The group waited for about fifteen minutes before Lucille dashed back into the common room laughing hysterically. She collapsed onto a couch with a flushed face and messy hair as she continued to laugh. Sirius came in laughing too and collapsed on the couch next to her.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Lucille said still gasping for breath.  
  
"So?" Rose asked impatiently. "What did you do?"  
  
"The first person to come down the stairs will be hit with 30 or 40 fireworks, 15 dungbombs, and a bucket of pond scum! And I improved the Slytherin banner too," Lucille said smugly while everyone laughed. She held out a picture of the banner. It was no longer green, it had been turned hot pink and the snake was no longer menacing because it was dressed in drag and dancing to some chick music. "I can't WAIT to see the faces of the Slytherins in the morning!" Lucille said enthusiastically with a bright gleam in her brown eyes.  
  
"Goodness James! What have you created? The prim and perfect Miss Ames enjoying mischief!" Kit said. She jumped up and ran to the window. "And look!" she said pointing out the window. "I think I see some pigs flying too!"  
  
"Very funny Kit," Lucille said loudly over the shouts of laughter. "Just for that I pick YOU next. Truth or dare?  
  
Kit came back over and sat down. "I'm so not going to let you dare me. Truth."  
  
Lucille for the first time ever smiled in such a way that you would expect horns to sprout out of her head. "Wonderful! Lily told me what happened on Christmas Day but she also said that she didn't see who it was. So, your truth is who was it?" Lucille finished triumphantly.  
  
Kit's jaw dropped and her face went the bright red shade of her hair. "Um... is it too late to choose dare?" she said weakly while everyone laughed again.  
  
"Oh DO tell Kit!" Lily said laughingly. Kit mumbled something unintelligible. "I'm sorry Kit. Didn't quite catch that," said Lily brightly.  
  
"Remus. It was Remus," Kit replied blushing more if that was possible.  
  
James, Sirius, Lily, and Lucille were in absolute stitches. "Remus? God you're JOKING!" Sirius said as Remus smiled in a silly way.  
  
"Nope, but you'll be sorry you said that Sirius. Truth or dare?" she said trying fervently to stop blushing.  
  
"Dare," said Sirius with his usual smile. "I'm a dangerous man," he said his smile widening.  
  
"Oh, you're going to regret that," Kit said with an evil smile. "Sirius, I dare you to write AND send a love letter to Tara Minkley."  
  
Someone outside the room might have thought that an explosion had taken place the laughter was so loud. Sirius went white, moaned, and buried his head in his hands. A moment later, his head shot up again and he smiled a sly smile.  
  
"Wonderful dare, really," he said jumping up and grabbing a quill and parchment while his friends looked on curiously. He sat down and wrote a gushy, mushy, sappy, romantic love letter. Then he signed it with a flourish and handed it to Kit to read. She laughed hysterically until she got to the signature because it didn't say Sirius Black; it said, "Your Secret Admirer".  
  
"Loophole!" Sirius shouted cheerfully. "You never said that my name hadda be on it," he said exultantly.  
  
Kit glowered at him. "Spoil sport," she muttered as she tied the letter to her owl's leg and watched it fly off.  
  
Sirius smiled at her angelically then sat back down next to Lucille and turned to Remus. "Moony, truth or dare?"  
  
Remus looked at him. "Truth, I think. Its usually safer," he said looking quite composed. Remus hardly ever did dares. He just wasn't the type.  
  
"Not when given by Sirius Black it isn't!" said Lucille jokingly.  
  
"Damn right, me girly," he said suddenly using an Irish accent as he put an arm about her shoulders. She settled into his embrace and glanced lazily around looking quite content. Lily and Kit caught each other's eyes and smiled then looked back at Sirius waiting for Remus' truth.  
  
"Mr. Moony, I heard from a very reliable source that you happen to be quite fond of Ms. Marium. Would you please confirm or deny that statement," Sirius said in a very formal tone.  
  
Without even batting an eye or blushing Remus replied, "Why Mr. Padfoot, I would have thought that a man of your intelligence and wit would be able to see the answer to that quite easily. The answer of course is a resounding yes." There was a shout of laughter and while Remus remained quite composed, Kit again colored violently. "Ms. Marium, that color goes quite horribly with your hair," Remus observed gravely. Kit glared at him then threw a pillow at him full force. Remus adopted a shocked look. "Ms. Marium! That was completely uncalled for!" Kit glared at him some more than got up, walked over to his side and kissed him quite seriously on the lips. By the time she pulled back, Remus' face was flushed as hers had been before.  
  
"The color doesn't really suit you either Mr. Moony," she said smugly as she sat down next to Lily again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: This chapter was too long for one chapter. At least, that's what I think. So I split it into two. I might post the next chapter right away I might not. Actually, it may even end up being three chapters long. I don't know at the moment. This IS an important chapter tho...  
  
~Teva~ 


	7. The Truth Can Be a Dangerous Thing...

A/N: Wow... 45 reviews as of last time I looked at the site! Its amazing! I love u all! Sry about splitting the chapter. To make up for it I'm posting this now rather than not now. I'm kinda leery about this chapter tho... lemme know what you think plz!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth Can Be a Dangerous Thing...  
  
Remus was still blushing furiously and Kit was still smiling exultantly as Remus turned to Rose. "Rose, truth or dare?"  
  
Rose smiled. "Oh most definitely dare," she said as she cuddled with James. (The author keels over and gags 4 a while b4 continuing to write the story)  
  
"Rose, you have to..." Remus paused for a moment and thought. Then he smiled in a most un-Remus like way. "You have to die your hair hot pink and leave it that way till tomorrow," he finished his un-Remus like smile growing wider.  
  
Rose made a face and then joined in the laughter. James and Lily looked at each other and thought of another hot pink hair incident and they joined the laughter as well. But they were laughing about something much funnier.  
  
Rose ran upstairs and brought back down her wand and something else that she quickly set down. She pointed her wand at her lovely white blond hair, grimaced and spoke the spell that turned her hair pink. Everyone laughed hysterically as she sat down but then she pulled out the other thing she had brought downstairs.  
  
It was a hat. She swiftly tucked up her hair and swept the hat on top. Then she looked at Remus and smiled mischievously. "Loophole," she said smugly as everyone laughed again.  
  
Remus sighed mournfully. "You are no fun," he said reproachfully.  
  
"Honestly Moony, I think that Kit is a bad influence on you!" Lily said playfully as both of them blushed crimson amidst the laughter of their friends.  
  
Rose turned to James smiling. "Truth or dare, Prongs?"  
  
James thought for a moment then replied, "I'll go with dare, Flower," he said looking quite tranquil.  
  
Rose smiled evilly. "Glorious! I have such a good one too!" James looked at her almost apprehensively. "I dare you to dress like a clown for the rest of the game!" The room exploded once more and James stared at her with an open mouth.  
  
"A... a clown?" he said in horror.  
  
"Yep. Complete with the red nose and white face," she said looking like she was cracking a few ribs from trying not to laugh.  
  
The whole group was soon involved in dressing James up. He was soon wearing a white silk clown outfit with multicolored spots. His face was covered in white paint and he was also sporting a red clown nose, huge red clown feet, and an enormous curly red wig.  
  
Rose stepped back to evaluate the work. "Beautiful!" she said wiping a fake tear out of her eyes. Then she smiled mischievously. "Talon, what did you do with your camera?"  
  
Lily stepped forward with an identical smile to Rose's. She immediately snapped a picture before James could move. Rose and Lily and all the others laughed hysterically as James sat back down pouting. He then sighed and smiled his most charming smile and they laughed again as they all settled back down in their seats.  
  
"Sirius, truth or dare?" James asked trying to regain some of his dignity.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "Truth I think," he replied.  
  
Lucille punched his arm again. "The Great Sirius Black saying truth?!!! The world is coming to an end!!!" she shouted melodramatically.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Come on, would YOU take a dare from a man who just got dressed as a clown?"  
  
Lucille thought about that for a moment. "No, I guess not," she replied smiling at Sirius.  
  
James smiled fiendishly at Sirius. "So... Sirius, I heard something interesting about you. Is it true that you are in love with Tara Minkley?" the room exploded once more as Sirius gaped at his friend in shock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a long while, all that was left was the Marauders and Lily. Four of the other girls had gone to bed. Rose was still in the room but she was fast asleep and would wake at nothing short of the entire Quidditch team parading in front of her naked playing kazoos.  
  
James was of course still dressed like a clown but Sirius now had a dress on along with some really glorious make-up and poor Remus had cat ears instead of his own. Lily was wearing a tie around her head and was wearing the curtains from the window instead of the skirt she had been wearing before. (Peter was untouched because the author couldn't come up with anything foul enuf. Any ideas?)  
  
Lily was sitting on the window ledge with an open window behind her. Since the ledge was two feet or more this didn't matter very much. James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting in chairs that were set by the window and Peter was lying on the floor. (A/N: *flips through the Harry Potter books* There MUST be a way that I can kill him or something. No? DAMN.)  
  
It was Remus' turn again and he immediately grew a wide smile. "Lily... truth or dare," he said a mischievous smile playing about his lips.  
  
Lily looked at him. "I think... I'll go with truth," she said cautiously.  
  
Remus' smile only grew wider. "Tell your deepest secret," he said triumphantly.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open. "Ohhhh! You are so going to pay for this!" she said as she looked at the snickering boys. "Fine," she said a smile on her lips. "I know what YOUR nickname means Remus," she said looking at them elatedly.  
  
All the gaiety of the boys evaporated at this statement. "What?" hissed Sirius all laughter gone. Remus' face was white, Peter was trembling, and James was stupefied.  
  
Lily looked at them and her smile died on her lips. "I know what Moony means," she repeated.  
  
"How long have you known?" Remus said, his face still white.  
  
Lily looked at them. "Since the second year," she said solemnly. Then she smiled again. "Honestly, did you think that you were THAT good of actors? I knew something was up."  
  
"You've known since our second year?" said Sirius unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied.  
  
"And you never told anyone?" Sirius said, his voice even more disbelieving.  
  
"Sirius Black, I can keep a secret," she said reproachfully. "Of course I never told anyone," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Just then Peter spoke up. "So, do you know about us being animagus too?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "W...what?" she said staring at them all.  
  
Sirius whapped his hand against the back of Peter's head. "She does NOW," Sirius hissed in fury as Peter cringed and James glared daggers at Peter. (A/N: DIE PETER!! DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Lily in the meantime was staring at them all. "You're... animagus?" she said with not awe but amazement in her voice. She looked behind her at the open window and a secretive smile formed on her lips. With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she pushed herself further out onto the ledge.  
  
"Um... Talon? What are you doing?" said James looking at her.  
  
She looked at him and the smile widened. She then let go off the sides off the window and with a kick, pushed herself through the opening.  
  
The Marauders gaped at the opening for a moment then got up and ran over to the window staring down as Lily grew smaller and smaller.  
  
"LILY!!" shrieked James Potter in a despairing tone...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ok... I admit it, I was feeling particularly evil when I wrote this chapter.  
  
=) BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *chokes* *hackhackcoughcough* I'm looking forward to some really WONDERFUL reviews about this chapter. lol  
  
~Teva~ 


	8. The "Explanation"

A/N: I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best!! Hey... are you actually reading this? *watches almost everybody skip down to the chapter heading* These are here for a reason ya know!! *sighz* Those of you who are reading this, I'd like to give you the Golden Rose.  
  
@-------------  
  
Kudos for being such a great reader. All the rest of you... HMPH.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: The "Explanation"  
  
"Um... Talon? What are you doing?" said James looking at her.  
  
She looked at him and the smile widened. She then let go off the sides off the window and with a kick, pushed herself through the opening.  
  
The Marauders gaped at the opening for a moment then got up and ran over to the window staring down as Lily grew smaller and smaller.  
  
"LILY!!" shrieked James Potter in a despairing tone...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Marauders watched in horror for a moment then leapt into action. Or rather one leapt into action, one went berserk, one tried to restrain the one who went berserk, and one fainted.  
  
Remus pointed his wand out the window and started casting all the spells that came to mind. The culmination of his efforts was a large, white, fluffy, talking mattress that appeared underneath Lily.  
  
James was straining against Sirius' hold on him trying to do God only knows what with the offending window.  
  
And Peter of course (because the author hates his slimy *insert swear word here* guts) lay prostrate on the floor.  
  
After Remus had conjured the mattress, he ran over to help Sirius restrain the berserk James and the three... two watched anxiously. Berserk people really don't watch much of anything.  
  
But something odd was happening. Lily was getting smaller. Of course she would because she was falling and all, but it was happening much quicker than it should. Then, all of a sudden, she vanished all together. James stopped moving and was as still as a statue and as pale. Remus let go of James' and ran to the window again. "What happened?" he practically screamed. "The mattress should have caught her!"  
  
There was a long hoarse cry that echoed throughout the night. A dark, winged shape drifted over to them and alighted on the window. It was a pure black owl. Its feathers were soft and sleek and its claws were sharp and glinted softly in the night. But the feature that drew the boys' attention was not the feathers or the claws.  
  
It was the eyes.  
  
They were emerald.  
  
"Talon," breathed James staring at the owl. The owl bowed low then flew down next to them.  
  
The mattress down below sighed. "I NEVER get to be used," it said plaintively, before it vanished in a poof of smoke.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three boys stood looking at Lily for a long moment. Then James leapt forward.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?!!" he shrieked taking her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "YOU MUST BE!!! WHAT IF THE TRANSFORMATION HAD GONE WRONG???!!!!" he shrieked shaking so loudly in his fury that his lovely little clown wig popped off and fell to the floor.  
  
Lily winced and put her hands to her ears. "You should say it a bit louder James, dear. I don't think they heard you in Australia."  
  
Breathing hard, his brown eyes still blazing, James stepped away from her and blocked the window while crossing his arms.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair as if nothing had happened. Remus was still blinking but Sirius had already recovered. "Lily, I think you owe us an apology at the very least! What on earth were you thinking? In fact, a better question would be, WERE you thinking?" Sirius said sitting down in another chair and glaring at Lily.  
  
"Well, when Peter... speaking of where is he?" Lily said looking around for the boy.  
  
(("Oh leave him be. The author doesn't like him," said Remus, ever the courteous one.))  
  
"Right there," Remus said as he crossed to Peter's side and lifted him up onto the couch, ever the courteous one. "He fainted when you jumped," Remus continued crossing back over to Lily and sitting in the chair on her other side.  
  
Lily sighed. "I'm sorry. I was... proving something to you, and something to myself," she said with a glance at James.  
  
"How long have you been an animagus?" Remus said, his voice a little cold, his eyes a little hard.  
  
Lily shifted uncomfortably. "I... I've been working on it since second year when Professor McGonagall showed us her talent. It... gave me an idea. I only finally cracked it earlier this year. About the third week," she said in a low, apologetic voice. Remus was appeased by the tone in her voice. Sirius was almost appeased, but James was still incensed and was refusing to look at her.  
  
"We cracked it the week before Christmas vacation," Sirius replied in a civil if cold tone. "I'm a..."  
  
"No wait!" she said putting up a hand to stop him. "Lemme guess!" Lily said with a smile. She looked at Peter for a moment. "Wormtail... either a... rat or mouse or some other rodent or something. Moony's obvious um... Padfoot... some kind of... dog? And Prongs..." her brow furrowed in thought. "Nope, I'm stumped. What are you James?"  
  
James looked at her frostily. "A stag," he said, his voice clipped and short.  
  
Remus jumped in at that point to prevent another blow-up. "Peter is a rat. (A/N: In SOOOOO many ways...) And Sirius is a large black dog. Almost like a grim."  
  
Lily laughed. "Sirius Black, the omen of death. Yeah, I'd say that sums him up pretty well. Except it should be the CAUSE of death."  
  
Remus smiled and Sirius picked up a pillow and hurled it at her to hide his smile.  
  
James glared at Lily furiously. "I'm going to bed," he said turning and stomping up the stairway.  
  
Sirius jumped up. "Me too! I want to get this dress off!" he said running at top speed up the stairs.  
  
Remus laughed and Lily smiled but it was a troubled sort of smile. Remus looked at her and saw it. "Talon? What's wrong?"  
  
Lily opened her mouth, fully intending to say nothing but then she saw the open look on his face and sighed. "He's awfully mad at me," she said wistfully, looking after the two boys.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare," Remus replied.  
  
"But... um... you..." she stopped, not knowing how to continue.  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm not James," he said. He stood up with a yawn. "Well, I think I'll be off too Lily," he went to Peter's side and shook him awake then helped him to his feet. "Good-night Lily," he said helping Peter up the stairs.  
  
"Good-night Remus."  
  
Lily sat for a long moment staring into space and then she leapt to her feet began to pace back and forth thinking the incidents of the night over in her mind. Her pacing took her dangerously close to the fire and a particularly loud crack caused her to fall over backward accidentally kicking Rose's chair. Rose yawned then sat up rubbing her eyes. Seeing Lily on the floor rubbing her head, Rose reached down a hand and helped her up.  
  
"Is the game over?" Rose said sleepily.  
  
Lily smiled at her, a broad smile filled with mischief. "Oh yes, its over for tonight," she said as she sat back down in her chair. Rose got to her feet and said goodnight and left the room for the girl's dormitory. "But far from finished," Lily said, shooting a challenging look after Rose.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I own Elly Mae, Kit Marium, Lucille Ames, Tina and Carla Smith, Rose Botiana, and Professor Emma Willow. I own all of the last names that were mentioned even if I don't have a character to go with it. I also own the plot and Pumbleroses.  
  
Speaking of plots... tell me what you think of this one. Is it too cliché? I tried my best to be original. Did I succeed? Tell me in a review! 


	9. Repairing Holes and Making New Ones...

A/N: Disclaimer: I own what I own and I don't own what I don't own. *looks at the lawyers* Is that good enough? *gets attacked by Rapid Chipmunks*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Repairing Holes and Making New Ones...  
  
The next morning Lily woke up and looked around the dorm room. With a sigh, she got out of bed and walked to the window, gazing out at the rising sun.  
  
"Stupid!" she whispered vehemently to herself. "That was just stupid! There are better ways to prove that you are an animagus to them. And it isn't exactly helpful to prove that he does like you by getting him mad at you," she sighed when she said that because she realized now how truly foolish it had been.  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. "Something you'd like to share Talon?"  
  
Lily jumped 5 feet into the air and spun around to see... Lucille. Even though she had just woke up, Lucille looked very wide awake. "Something you want to share Talon?" she repeated staring penetratingly at Lily.  
  
"Um... er... ah... well... um... not really?" Lily stammered her end remark more like a question then anything else.  
  
"You're an animagus?" Lucille said, her voice hard. Lily's yes was barely perceptible. "Did you ever plan on telling me? Or am I not trustworthy enough for you?" Lucille said bitterly half turning away from her.  
  
"Lucille," Lily began but Lucille cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Lily. I just... DON'T," Lucille turned and almost ran out the door, her long black locks flying behind her.  
  
Lily's emerald eyes weren't the only ones that followed Lucille out of the room. A pair of ocean blue eyes watched too. Then the owner of the eyes spoke up in a soft voice so as not to wake the rest of the room.  
  
"She found out, eh? Not very tactful Lils. You shoulda told her yourself," Kit observed, quite unruffled.  
  
Lily spun to face her. "Is EVERYONE awake this morning?" she said irritably. Then she stopped as the significance of Kit had said sunk in. "You KNEW?" she gasped in shock.  
  
Kit smiled sleepily. "'Course I did. I was there the first time McGonagall showed us her ability. I saw that look in your eyes. I was worried about you cause McGonagall said that the attempts to do it can go horribly wrong. So I watched you carefully since then. Three years is a long time to watch carefully about anything. And every summer I was dreadfully afraid that you would hurt yourself. But every year you came back just the same. I know that you cracked it really earlier this year. Honestly, how Lucille missed it I'll never now. You were skipping for a week and the euphoria of it took you WEEKS before it died down. Never did figure out what you became though," Kit finished thoughtfully looking up at Lily.  
  
Lily gaped at her friend in shock. She'd been so sure that she had been secretive about it. Kit had never let on at all that she knew. Even though Kit was one of her best friends she had thought that she was rather flighty. The perfect match for Sirius Black. But she was suddenly, after five years of knowing Kit, seeing a whole new side of her friend.  
  
"You even beat the fabulous four," Kit said with a fond smile as she thought of Remus. "They only got it a little before Christmas. Minus Remus of course."  
  
"You knew about them TOO?" Lily practically shrieked. Lily was usually pretty good at judging people but she had never thought of Kit being like this. "I knew about Remus, but I only found out about the others yesterday and only then because Peter slipped up," Lily said still stupefied.  
  
Kit smiled at Lily. "I've been watching Remus for a long time Lily. A very long time."  
  
Lily gaped at her for a moment. "Kit... I... never thought that you..." she stopped and shook her head.  
  
Kit's smile widened. "You never that I could be serious? I'm not supposed to be. I just haven't had my caffeine yet. Don't worry. This'll wear off."  
  
Lily laughed hysterically and Kit joined in the laughter. When it died down, Lily walked over to Kit and hugged her fiercely. "You know Kit, you can be serious. You're my friend no matter what," she said as she pulled back.  
  
Kit smiled at her; her ocean blue eyes a bit bright. "Thanks Lily," she whispered.  
  
Kit the giggly had been great fun and still would be. But now that Lily knew that Kit had a serious side, she could enjoy the giggly side more because she knew that there was more to Kit than that.  
  
"You better go talk to Lucille before she gets too mad. For such a quiet person, she sure gets red-hot angry," Kit said blinking furiously.  
  
Lily's mouth twitched as she fought to restrain a smile.  
  
All of a sudden a black owl swept past Kit and Lily wasn't there anymore. Kit laughed delightedly. "Wonderful! Will you take this letter for me?" she said holding out an envelope she'd grabbed from the nightstand. The owl squawked indignantly and snapped its beak in irritation as it flew out the door leaving a giggling Kit behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as she was past the doorway, Lily landed and transformed back into herself. She flipped her reddish hair back over her shoulder and shuffled forward in her emerald bunny slippers looking for Lucille. When she reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Lucille was no where to be seen. But seated in a chair was James Potter, staring moodily into the fire.  
  
Lily swallowed hard then walked towards him. "Hullo James," she said with a bright smile endeavoring to sound cheery.  
  
James looked at her coldly, the anger from last night still very hot. "What do you want Evans?" he asked frostily.  
  
"Well... um..." she stammered.  
  
"Don't waste my time Evans. Please," he said laying his head back in the chair and closing his eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry," Lily said exaggerating the words of the last sentence so they were long and drawn out.  
  
James suddenly jumped up and patted her on the head. "Very good Evans! I do believe that's the first time you've ever apologized!" He then bounded up the stairs to his room, his laughter still hanging in the air.  
  
Lily stared after him for a while then sat down in the chair he had been in, horribly confused. "That was just... odd," she whispered to herself staring after James.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later, Kit came down the stairs and saw Lily sitting in her chair. "Hey Talon. Did you talk to Lucille?" Kit said as she bounced over and sat next to her.  
  
"Nope she wasn't here. But guess who was!" Lily then launched into the tale of last night's events and what had happened right before Kit had come in.  
  
Kit began to laugh hysterically. "I knew it I knew it!" she shouted gleefully. Then she dropped her voice. "You like him don't you Lily Evans?  
  
"I do not!" Lily said indignantly as her face colored horribly causing Kit to fall to the ground twitching with laughter.  
  
"Kit!" Lily hissed as the boy in question and his 3 friends came trooping down the stairs. Kit shook as the convulsions of laughter swept over her.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows at Kit as she grabbed the leg of her chair and forced herself back into it, gasping for breath. "What's so funny Kit?"  
  
Kit choked and shook her head. "No... I don't think I could say it. Lily'd kill me." Then she began laughing hysterically again with Lily staring at her grimacing.  
  
Remus laughed too then walked over to Kit and offered her his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you to breakfast, beautiful young lady?" he asked.  
  
Kit smiled brilliantly and took his arm. "Why, of course, handsome young man." And with that the two of them left.  
  
Sirius laughed as he watched them leave. "Boy, I think I'll go join them. You never know about that Kit and what she might do," he said as he ran after them. The three left in the room left for the Great Hall, two wordlessly listening to the third babbling about something or other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When James, Lily, and Peter reached the Great Hall, the others were already there including Lucille. Kit was sitting between Lucille and Remus and Sirius was on Lucille's other side. While everyone greeted the three, Lucille ignored Lily completely. So Lily sat down between Rose and Peter because it was obvious that Lucille was still furious. James then sat down across the table from Rose.  
  
The group was just settling down to eating when the mail arrived. Rose's tawny owl Barry arrived with a package of sweets from home. Sirius's barn owl Mooch arrived with a note that threatened a howler from his parents for one of his many escapades that he had quite forgotten. The only other owl that arrived was Evee, James' owl. While Rose was inspecting the treats from home and Sirius was proudly showing the letter to Lucille who was laughing hysterically, James ripped open his letter.  
  
He started reading it and smiled at something, then as he continued to read, the smile on his face froze then died completely. Only Lily and Rose noticed, as his face grew pale with an almost green tinge.  
  
"James? What is it?" Rose asked, drawing the attention of the entire group to James who had begun to tremble.  
  
James looked up and his eyes sought out Lily. Without a word he handed her the letter, his hand shaking so violently that she could barely grab it. She scanned it quickly smiling at whatever he had smiled about. Then as she continued to scan it... "Oh, James!" she said with a gasp.  
  
"I'm... too late. I'm too late," James whispered staring at the ground in horrified shock.  
  
Lily jumped up and ran around the table. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Not if you go now!" she said desperately trying to get him moving. He looked at her dazedly not moving at all. "James! Leave! Right now! Go!" she hissed.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I go or not. I'm too late," he said in a small lost sort of voice.  
  
Lily looked at him and sighed sadly. "If you don't go you'll regret it. Forever," she said drawing out the word forever.  
  
James looked up at her looking for some sort of courage. Apparently he found it in her eyes because he nodded once, then turned and ran to the head table after grabbing the letter back from her.  
  
The group watched in shock for a moment as James spoke for a very short moment to the headmaster than ran at top speed from the Hall. Lily watched him go sadly then sighed and sat back down.  
  
Rose turned to her. "What was in that letter that he told you about and not m... the rest of us?" Rose said, her voice carefully neutral but her face and eyes speaking volumes. The eyes of the whole group were on them as Rose spoke.  
  
"I cannot tell you," Lily replied her voice dull and almost monotone.  
  
"More secrets Lily?" Lucille said in a hard voice, her brown eyes cold.  
  
"It's not mine to tell," Lily responded, her tone not changing. With that she got up and walked out of the Hall, clearly troubled.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kit said looking around at the group, all of who's faces were as bewildered as hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So does anybody have any idea what just happened? And one other question. Did anyone catch the dual meaning of the last statement Lily made in the last chapter? If so you deserve the Golden Rose because my friends didn't catch that. And my friends are some of the brightest cookies I know. So if you caught that, this is for you!  
  
@--------------  
  
~Teva~ 


	10. The Message

Chapter 10: The Message

Lily came to classes like usual, but she wasn't really participating or talking. But only Kit noticed because Lucille was still angry that Lily had kept secrets from her. Lucille had always felt that Lily had told her everything and because of that she had told her everything. To suddenly realize that Lily had kept secrets from her came as a terrible shock to her and Lucille was not good at dealing with shocks or surprises of any kind.

Finally, during the last few minutes of their last class before dinner, Kit turned to Lucille who was scribbling in her notebook, her long black hair falling into her face. "Lucille, you're being dreadfully unfair to Lily. She didn't tell me either," Kit said in a whisper.

Lucille looked up at Kit her almond shaped eyes filled with surprise. "But... you knew," she said, her statement more of a question.

Kit smiled. "She didn't tell me either Lucille," she repeated. "I pay more attention to the little things then you think I do," she said with a wry smile. 

Lucille looked confused. "What?"

"Lucille, the two of you are my best friends. I know almost everything there is to know about you. For instance, I knew how you felt about Sirius long before you finally did something about it," she stopped and smiled mischievously as a pink tinge invaded Lucille's normally pale cheeks. Kit suppressed a giggle and then became serious again. "Look, give her a chance to explain ok? You know this isn't serious enough to end your friendship. So don't let it. Talon needs us right now," Kit said with a sidelong glance at the silent Lily. "I don't know why yet but I will figure it out. Or maybe, she'll tell me. You never know bout her," Kit said as she left for Lily's side.

Lucille looked after her for a moment feeling the same astonishment that Lily had felt when Kit had revealed her serious nature to her. "Perhaps it's Remus' influence," Lucille thought to herself. She smiled then filed that information away to tease Kit with later.

************

After Charms was over, the group, minus James who was still not back yet, went down to dinner. During the meal, Lucille decided that Kit was right. It wasn't that important really. Their friendship was much more important than that.

So she deliberately sat next to Lily who looked surprised but pleased by the company. They talked about nothing in particular for a while before Lily finally turned to her friend. "I'm really sorry Lucille. It was just... something special to me. There was no particular reason that I didn't tell you about it. And I DO trust you Lucille," Lily said earnestly.

"Yeah, I know you do. And honestly, it should be me who apologizes. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm not entirely sure why it bothered me so much," Lucille looked puzzled as she thought about it then she shook it off and held her hand out to Lily. "Friends?"

Lily took the offered hand and shook it warmly smiling at her friend. "Always Lucille," she replied solemnly. Just then Sirius swooped down next to Lucille and kissed her on the cheek, an unusual move for the suave ladies man, Sirius Black.

"Hello, Lucy," he said brightly as she smiled at him.

Lily smiled at the spectacle but there was a pang in her heart that she couldn't quite describe. She sighed softly and turned back to her homework unaware that a pair of silvery gray eyes were watching her intently.

************

The night passed rather uneventfully, unless you count the poor first year who got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and was hit by a world class prank, otherwise known as a mediocre Marauder prank.

The next day, the group sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, talking softly if they talked at all. Most of them were just trying to wake up.

By the time the mail arrived, the half-dead ones had revived over strips of bacon and bowls of cereal. The only owl that approached them was Lily's owl snowy owl, Meana. Meana landed on Lily's forearm and cooed affectionately. Lily smiled at her and patted her head then removed the letter tied to her foot. Lily picked up a strip of bacon and offered it to Meana who took it and gracefully took off. Lily smiled after her dainty little owl for a moment then turned her attention to the letter.

She ripped it open and read it quickly, for it was a short letter. She sighed and before she could do anything the letter was snatched out of her hands by Rose.

Written in a shaky hand, what looked like total lack of care was this letter.

Lily,  
I made it in time. I got to talk to her before she died. Thank you for that. I'm having trouble writing this. I just can't believe it. The funeral is tomorrow. Will you come? Either way please tell everyone what happened and tell them I hope they'll come too.  
Thank you.  
James

Rose read the letter before Lily could even react. When Lily snatched the letter back out of Rose's hand, seething with anger, Rose had already read it.

"What's going on Lily?" Rose asked, her voice and face hard. "And why did he tell you of all people and not the rest of us?"

Lily sighed and handed the letter to Sirius. After the whole group had read the letter Remus turned to Lily. "Talon, who died?"

"His sister Tiana had leukemia. Remember the letter that he got at breakfast yesterday? That was his parents writing to him. Ti is… was in critical condition. She wasn't expected to live through the night. He made it in time to talk to her. I'm glad he did," she said her voice mournful.

A few of the group looked upset but the rest looked confused.

"But, a charm could heal her," Remus said, relaying the thoughts of most of the group.

Lily sighed. "He never told us why she doesn't go to Hogwarts. The reason is… she's a squib. So the spell would either have no effect or make it worse. Would have had," she amended sadly.

The Marauders had looks on their faces that showed that they felt the same as Lily. Lucille, Kit, Tina, and Carla had similar looks, but Rose looked furious.

"Why didn't he tell me?! I'm his girlfriend! And why did he tell you?!" Rose said, her voice angry and upset.

"I'd popped in the room on Christmas Eve to say hi to Remus but James was the only one there. He was sobbing and that caught my attention. I guess he told me because I asked," she said with a shrug, looking at Rose incredulously. "What does it matter? The point is he needs us tomorrow. I don't know about the rest of you but I'M going," Lily said a determined quality to her voice.

"I would never not be there for my friend during something this traumatic," Sirius said vehemently, the others nodding.

"As his girlfriend, I should be there. So I'll go," Rose said, but she still seemed angry. A few minutes later, Rose and her two friends walked off to class. The others soon got up and followed them.

Lily took a few more moments at the table to clean up her stuff and when she got up, she saw Remus waiting for her.

As she began walking out of the Great Hall, Remus fell in line beside her. "James told us that he hadn't seen you that day," Remus said, trying not to sound too curious.

Lily's long hair was flowing free today and she was glad of that. "Oh?" she replied, trying to keep the blush that her hair concealed out of her voice.

Remus looked over at her and a small smile formed on his lips. "Yeah."

"Wonder why he did that," Lily replied, more to herself that to him.

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing as they walked from the Hall.


	11. The Funeral

Chapter 11: The Funeral  
  
The next day, the group got up solemnly and dressed in all black. Lily had already spoken to Professor Dumbledore and they had been given permission to go. He had even hired a car to come and pick them up. So, at exactly 9:30, they all left Hogwarts castle and headed for the car parked just outside that was bound for the Funeral Home.  
  
A grizzled old man sat in the driver's seat and as they slid in, he turned around and smiled toothlessly at them. "Alrighty then little masters and mistresses?" The group nodded no one feeling talkative. "Well, if this is all of yins, would ya please close the door?" he said with a smile. He was rewarded with a few smiles and a somewhat lighter atmosphere.  
  
Even so, it was a grim ride; no one spoke. Everyone looked melancholy, or in the case of Rose, angry. Perhaps… perhaps jealous is a better way to describe her, though none of the group saw it for what it was.  
  
When the car arrived at the Funeral Home, the group disembarked. A pretty woman who bore a slight resemblance to James stood in front of the doors to the Home. She smiled a strained sort of smile at the group as she smoothed her pure black dress.  
  
"Hello Dearies. Thank you for coming. James could really use his friends around him just now," the woman said her strained smile falling a bit more.  
  
Sirius went forward and hugged the woman that was like a second mother to him. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Potter," he said as he drew back.  
  
"Thanks Sirius," she said with a quiver in her voice. "Go on in. He's waiting for you," she motioned them inside.  
  
A large crowd dressed all in black stood around the large room. There was hardly a dry eye in the place, for Tiana had been well loved.  
  
Lily looked straight at the coffin and for the first and last time, she looked at James' sister. Her long bright brown hair was around her pale face in little ringlets. Her seemed to be peace and there was a faint smile on her ruby lips. She looked almost as if she was just sleeping and would wake up at any moment. Even in death there was a very strong resemblance to James about her face. Tiana had been only 17.  
  
Lily sighed softly and came forward to pay her respects while the rest looked for James and some of them spoke to some of the family, whom they knew from a long time of knowing James. Lily knelt at the stand and said a brief prayer for Tiana's soul. "May angels fly thee home," she whispered as she stood.  
  
"She was an angel in and of herself," said a strangled voice to her right. She turned and saw James, his face a stark white against his black hair and black suit. His green eyes were very bright as he stepped forward from the corner where he had been hiding.  
  
Lily felt a tiny prickling from somewhere behind her eyes and she felt a pang in her heart. "I'm… sorry I never got to meet her," Lily said wishing she could comfort him in some way.  
  
"I think you would have liked her. I know she would have like you," he said, struggling to keep his voice level.  
  
Lily bit her lip and looked away, blinking furiously. "The others came with me," she said hoping that that would help in some small way.  
  
He gave her an almost stricken look. "Thank you Lily."  
  
"Least I could do," she began but she was interrupted by Rose.  
  
"James!" Rose said as she hastened over to his side.  
  
A little of the tension in James face left as he turned to look at Rose. "Hey Flower," he said giving her a quick hug. Rose looked at Lily out of the corner of her eye then grabbed James' hand and pulled him a little bit away. As Lily walked away looking for Kit and Lucille, she sighed again.  
  
"I seem to be doing that a lot," she thought almost amusedly, trying to ignore the slight pain in her chest. She hadn't gotten very far away from Rose and James when out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flurry of movement. She turned to look and she saw James almost running from Rose. He sped to a door that was nearby, went into the room and slammed the door behind him causing the people nearest the door to gaze at it disapprovingly. Rose glared after him then sped off in another direction, heading for the front door.  
  
Lily stopped and looked around for a moment. When the few people still watching the door had turned away, she walked over to it. She opened it as silently as possible and slipped inside.  
  
James was sitting on a bench turned away from the door but Lily could see the shaking of his shoulders. "Want do you want now? Haven't you done enough already?" he said savagely.  
  
Lily swallowed the pain that ensued. How much things had changed. Before, any harsh statement hadn't meant anything to her. Now it was like a dagger in her heart. "Sorry," she said softly as she turned back to the door and rested her hand on the brass doorknob preparing to leave.  
  
James spun around. "No wait! Please stay. I thought it was Rose," he said in a distressed voice.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath to offset the surge of happiness that ripped through her whole body at his words. She turned around again and leaned her back on the door. "Ok," she said simply and stood waiting for him to speak.  
  
He tried to smile, but it was almost as if his face had forgotten how to. "Do you know what that… do you know what she said?" he said bitterly. She shook her head wordlessly. "She said, 'I can't believe you didn't tell me James! You didn't tell us about your sister's bad health and we could have supported you during that time. But worst of all, you lied about your sister's magical ability. I just can't believe that your sister is a squib!' And she said it with complete disgust. Well, that's why I did!" James said harshly. "Because people like her would just make something terrible out of it!" he broke down and the tears began to flow. He closed his eyes and turned his back on Lily again.  
  
Lily went to his side without a thought except for him. She sat down next to him but he turned his face away, not wanting her to see him crying. "She was only thinking of herself without a thought for you. What does it matter that Ti was a squib. You loved her," Lily gestured to the door wildly. "All of those people out there loved her. And not all of them are muggles. In fact, I'd say it's about half-and-half. It wasn't her fault that she was a squib. But it was her fault that she made so many people love her. And how can that be called a fault?" Lily fell silent and lowered her hands to her lap.  
  
James turned to her, his face dry but his eyes a faint red. "I loved her," he whispered and Lily didn't know if he meant Rose or Tiana. Then he sighed and turned away again. "I'm sorry to bore you. I'm sure that you have much better and more important things to do. Sorry I made you come."  
  
She stared at his back incredulously. "More important things than you?" she blurted out. He froze but she continued, not realizing the mistake. "I mean, it's not like I had to come. I coulda said no," she rambled on as James turned around to look at her searchingly. "But I came. Because you are my friend and this is a time when you need your friends around you." She was getting no response from James except the fact that he was gazing into her eyes. This made her extremely nervous, so she looked away and continued to ramble. "And you shouldn't even think about Rose. I mean she's really…"  
  
If anyone outside the room had been listening, they might have wondered why the rambling had suddenly stopped. For anyone inside the room, it was a different story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: What do you think? I had fun writing this chapter. Plz review! More reviews = faster update…  
  
~Teva~ 


	12. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye  
  
A moment later James opened his eyes and pulled back from Lily slowly and regretfully. Lily sat rigid blinking confusedly.  
  
"What was THAT for?" Lily said in absolute astonishment.  
  
James blinked at her, then flushed slightly and looked down. "I thought… well… um…" he sighed in confusion and embarrassment. "Ever since… Christmas Eve," he blushed fiercely again and refused to look at her. "Ever since then, I've been thinking about you. Even though we weren't even friends then, you were… sweet and kind to me," there was a slight smile on his lips as he spoke but he was still refusing to look at her. "And… when you said, 'More important than you?' just now… I thought… I thought…" he stumbled to a halt and turned even redder.  
  
Lily gawked at him with open mouth and wide, innocent eyes. The idea that just maybe he had liked her too had never actually occurred to her.  
  
He chanced a look at her but quickly looked away again because too many emotions were running rampant through his head. His thoughts were in turmoil but one thought rose to the surface and made itself known. "I'm so stupid," he thought to himself mournfully.  
  
He looked so sad and upset that Lily just couldn't help herself. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He jumped slightly but then his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rose stormed out of the Funeral Home and went down to where the cab with the humorous old man waited. She climbed in and slammed the door behind her. "Hogwarts," she said harshly.  
  
The old man turned around and smiled at her. "Where are ya little friends missy?" he inquired.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Never you mind. You can come back for them after you take me home," she paused. "Please?" she said in a much nicer tone.  
  
"Surely little miss. Off we go then!" he smiled back at her as he started the engine and drove off leaving Rose staring out the window at the quickly vanishing Funeral Home. A silver tear broke free of the hold she kept on herself and slid down her ivory cheek. She raised her hand and quickly dashed it away angrily. Her anger grew and it burned away the tears, but she felt their presence all the same.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When James and Lily parted the second time, it was only to arms length. After a moment she dropped her hands and lay her head on his shoulder. His arm went about her waist and he lay his head on top of hers. For a long while they stayed like that neither speaking.  
  
Lily looked up at him tenderly. "Are you going to be ok James?"  
  
James didn't answer for a long moment. "I never got to say goodbye," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
Lily put her arms about his waist. "What do you mean?"  
  
He swallowed hard before answering. "Ti and I were just talking. She was laughing at some joke I told. I can't even remember what it was. And then…" he broke off and choked down another sob. "I never got to say goodbye," he whispered again.  
  
"She knows that you loved her. It's the greatest gift you could have given her. She died laughing with her loving family surrounding her. I can't think of a better way to go," Lily said blinking furiously.  
  
"I know. And that should make me feel better but…" he stopped, unsure of how to continue.  
  
Lily disengaged her arms from about him and stood up. She turned and offered him her hand to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet and led him to the door still holding his hand.  
  
She opened the door and they stepped out unnoticed into the crowd of mourners. She led him to the coffin and stopped a few feet away from it. "You can still say goodbye," she murmured sorrowfully.  
  
He swallowed hard and stepped over to Tiana's side. He looked at her then reached out and took her cold hand. He opened his mouth several times and closed it again without saying a word. Finally he took a deep breath and forced the words he wanted to say out. "I love you kiddo. Always will. Just like I'll always miss you. Take care of Gran and Pap Pap for me. And take care of yourself Ti," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. When he stepped back, glistening on her cheek like a diamond was one of his tears. He reached out a tender hand to wipe it off then stopped and dropped his hand, leaving the tear there like a testament of her humanity.  
  
Lily came up next to him and took his hand again. "You'll see her again," she said firmly. James made no response but he gave her hand a little squeeze. His eyes and demeanor were still melancholy but there was a sense of peace about him as he looked at the beautiful face of his only sister.  
  
"Yeah. I will. No need to hurry it," he said softly. "Let's go find the others," he gazed at his sister for one more moment then turned and walked away hand in hand with Lily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they reached the others, Lily self-consciously dropped James hand. The Marauders swarmed around James and Lily walked over to Lucille and Kit who stood a few feet away. Lucille gave Lily a small smile but Kit was looking at her penetratingly. Lily sighed.  
  
"Honestly Kit. Do you miss ANYTHING?" Lily said exasperatedly.  
  
Kit smiled a subdued version of her usual impish smile. "No. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Lucille looked quite confused and she looked from one to the other then sighed. "I guess I'm just not meant to understand you people," she said resignedly.  
  
Lily swung an arm around Lucille's shoulders. "Nope. It's much more fun when you are mystified," she said with a teasing smile on her lips.  
  
Lucille glared at her and groaned. "I HATE being in the dark," she moaned.  
  
Kit's ocean blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "I don't think it'll be a secret much longer anyway Lucille. Unless you are blind," she said dodging to the side quickly to avoid a kick from Lily.  
  
"I'm going to join the boys. You people are too mysterious for me," Lucille said, flipping her silky black hair over her shoulder and walking over to the Marauders.  
  
Kit turned to Lily, the devil horns back in place. "Sooooooo… what happened?" she said with a demon's smile.  
  
Lily tried in vain not to blush. "Nothing."  
  
Kit smile only widened. "They could heat the whole of England from the heat of your blush. In other words, yeah… right."  
  
"Kit, I don't think it meant anything. He's so messed up right now. Him and Rose just had a huge fight, his sister is gone and there is just so much turmoil in his mind right now that I don't think it really meant anything." Lily's tone was very level but the eyes that were staring at the ground were windows to her tortured heart. Kit's smile died and she reached out a hand to pat Lily's shoulder.  
  
"I think you're wrong," was all she said. 


	13. Ice Cream, Books, and an Inconvenient Pe...

Chapter 13: Ice Cream, Books, and an Inconvenient Person or Two  
  
Nothing more happened at the funeral. James seemed to be starting to heal. His smile was a little slower and less of it reached his eyes than usual. His laugh died a little sooner and his jokes were a little flatter. But the fact that he was making any attempt of any type at humor or appreciated their humor was a good sign.  
  
Lily didn't have a chance to talk to James privately the rest of the day. After the funeral was over, James thought about going home with his mother, but school was almost over anyway so he decided to stay the rest of the year. His parents didn't argue but they did get permission from the Headmaster for him to come home that weekend.  
  
Feeling horribly confused and wishing that she could have talked to James, Lily went to bed with a heavy heart and a full mind. This combo is horrible for sleeping so of course, Lily did none of that.  
  
Thinking of drowning her sorrows in some ice cream, Lily got up at around 2 in the morning having long since given up on sleep. She transformed into the black owl that was her animagus deciding that being caught in her owl form was preferable to being caught as Lily. It didn't matter though because she met no one on the way down.  
  
The kitchen was empty but oddly enough the lights were on. Not bothering to think about that, she set about looking through the kitchen for dishes and spoons. She spent ten minutes but still found no bowls. She did however find the spoons and grabbed two thinking that she could at least have two spoonfuls. With a sigh she turned around and headed toward the huge fridge that was at least two times the regular sized ones.  
  
Someone was already there. The freezer door was open blocking their face but with a painful jolt, she realized that she already knew who it was.  
  
Sure enough, when the door swung closed, her heart threw itself against her rib cage beating wildly as she looked at James Potter holding a tub of chocolate ice cream. He blinked at her in surprise and maybe something more but it was carefully masked before she could read what it was.  
  
"Lily. Why are you here?" he asked his tone friendly.  
  
"Same reason as you I guess," she said nodding at the ice cream that he held.  
  
"Why do you have two spoons?" he asked curiously.  
  
She gave a little laugh that seemed to warm the very air that surrounded them. "I couldn't seem to find the bowls," she admitted with a smile. He smiled at her as he laughed and her knees went a little weak.  
  
"I've got the ice cream," he said still smiling.  
  
"I've got some spoons," she replied holding them out.  
  
"Then I'd say we belong together," he said with his most charming smile.  
  
A pink tinge invaded her cheeks as he laughed again. He came over and offered her his arm. "Can I tempt you to a spoonful or two of some really quite lovely ice cream?" James asked her with a smile.  
  
"Why yes, I think I could be tempted with that," Lily replied with a smile as she took his arm.  
  
They sat down at one of the tables in the kitchen and though it could fit several dozen people with no problem, James sat down right next to Lily but she was determined to keep her head. They started to talk about nothing in particular before Lily finally remembered something she'd been wanting to tell him.  
  
"Oh James I almost forgot! Tara Minkley got Sirius's letter. I was right behind her in the halls when she told her friends about it," Lily said with a devilish smile.  
  
James looked at her with a smile to rival hers. "Really? And what did the darling Ms. Minkley have to say about it?" he said irony in his voice.  
  
Lily laughed. "She's absolutely sure that it was him. She convinced herself that he has always liked her and is just to shy to reveal it," Lily laughed then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "She's not a bad person but she's so very dull. Her idea of an interesting topic is a lively," here Lily paused, "or should I say deathly, discussion is of Professor Binns' class." Lily shuddered.  
  
"I've always thought of people as being rather like books. Even the dull ones are worthy of respect but you don't have to spend a lot of time with them," James said with a smile.  
  
"The problem with people is that you can't put bookmarks in them and put them away till you want them again," Lily said critically.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ," James said rolling his eyes. "I've had plenty of people do that to me," he said.  
  
"Feeling a bit dog-eared are you?" Lily said, her tone very amused.  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Actually, right now, I'm feeling rather well read," she said with a smirk. Then she laughed out loud as James Potter actually blushed.  
  
They continued to talk till around 7 when the first House-elf came into the room causing them to flee as fast as they could without being seen, leaving their laughter behind them.  
  
When they got back to the common room, no one was up yet since it was the weekend. James kissed Lily's hand as one would a noble woman and Lily laughed quietly. He looked at her with a smile then lifted one finger and traced the line of her jaw sending shivers down her spine. When she didn't move, James leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. When she still didn't move, he pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.  
  
Lily's head seemed to be on fire, all thought suspended. Her arms crept around his neck of their own accord. James' arms went about her waist and pulled her even closer to him. The tender kiss soon turned fiery and things might have gone even further than that but a slammed door jarred them both and Lily sprang away from him.  
  
Rose looked down at Lily with a look so filled with loathing that Lily took a step backwards. She smiled insincerely then turned to James and sighed sadly. James' expression didn't change as he looked back at her. She sighed again then went back into the dorm room, flipping her longish hair over her shoulder and stifling a sob.  
  
James blinked then frowned as he turned back to Lily. Their eyes met and Lily saw the indecision there and it cut her deeply even if she understood. Her eyes dropped and suddenly seemed too bright. James saw that he had hurt her and stretched out a hand to her. "Lily," he began but she cut him off.  
  
"Its ok. I understand," she stepped back from his hand not meeting his eyes. "See you later James," she said with a small smile. She whisked up the stairs and into her dorm room leaving James alone in the common room.  
  
He sighed wearily. "I just can't win," he said with a sigh as he headed up to his own dorm room.  
  
Things might have been resolved right away but for one person who still had a few tricks left to play…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I'm feeling very unloved so unless I get 220 reviews, I'm not posting the next chapter. Sorry but I'm going through a depressed phase and I'm not going to do something like this if it depresses me. So plz review if you want the rest of the story. Thank you.  
  
~Teva~ 


	14. A Monkey Wrench

Chapter 14: A Monkey Wrench  
  
A few hours later Lily came back into the common room feeling somewhat refreshed. She decided that running away earlier had been the worst thing to do in that situation and she resolved to make it up to James.  
  
She sat down in one of the chairs feeling more confident and happier than she had in months. With any luck, she and James would be able to iron out the wrinkles today and start fresh. That thought brought a glow to her eyes and a smile to her lips.  
  
A door nearby opened and closed quietly and Lily turned to see Lucille coming down from the dorm rooms buckling a delicate silver watch to her wrist. She seemed flushed and her hair hung straight rather than up in an elegant design like usual.  
  
"Hey Lucille," Lily said brightly. Lucille stopped then smiled at her and flounced over to sit next to her.  
  
"Morning Lily. How are ya?" she said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. They continued to talk about nothing in particular for a long while, and all the time, Lucille seemed to be growing more and more anxious.  
  
Finally, Lily looked at her closely. "What's wrong Lucille?" she asked tentatively. Lucille went a little paler then spoke very fast.  
  
"Nothing!" Lucille said quickly. "What made you think that anything was wrong with me?"  
  
Lily sighed. "You are a terrible liar. Just tell me. You know I'll get it out of you in the end," she said with a smile.  
  
Lucille laughed. "You always do." Then she suddenly became serious. "I'm worried about you," she said solemnly.  
  
Lily was astounded. "Me? Why are you worried about me?" she asked puzzled, looking at Lucille closely.  
  
Lucille fidgeted then finally said, "Look, I know that you like James," she said causing Lily to blush and smile, "but I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
The smile died on Lily's face. "What?"  
  
Lucille sighed. "How many times has he left Rose before? Dozens. And he usually finds some poor girl to be his girl during that time. But he ALWAYS ends up going back to Rose. She's really sweet and he loves her. Don't let yourself become one of those love-em-and-leave-em girls." Lucille's voice was solemn and she seemed very earnest.  
  
Lily paled. "James isn't like that," she said fiercely.  
  
A sigh escaped Lucille. "Lily, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
The glow on Lily's face that had survived till now finally died. "I think that you're wrong," she said but her voice wasn't convinced. In truth she had still doubted before this conversation and this was feeding the seed of doubt in her.  
  
Lucille smiled somewhat sadly. "Lily, don't fall for him. He's nothing but trouble for anyone whose name isn't Rose. It's up to you but he's nothing but pain for most girls. Nothing but trouble because he WILL go back to her. Make no mistake about that Lily dear," Lucille said as she laid a hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily had gone rigid and she almost glared at Lucille. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this. It's almost breakfast time anyway."  
  
Lucille went very pale. "Oh is it?" she said as she jumped to her feet and ran upstairs.  
  
Lily watched her then sighed as she stood and walked down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was a fairly silent meal because Lily was deep in thought and the rest were mostly still asleep. After picking at her food for a while, Lily got up and left for a walk around the grounds deciding she wasn't hungry.  
  
She walked around for a while turning over what Lucille had said in her mind. Lily finally decided that the only thing to do was what she should have done in the first place. Talk with James.  
  
Feeling much better now that she had a plan and a destination, Lily set a brisk pace heading back towards the castle. She scanned the almost empty Great Hall and ascertained that while Lucille and Kit where there, James was not there. She practically ran through and headed straight to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
After opening the portrait, Lily stepped in and a ghastly sight met her eyes.  
  
James Potter stood in the room kissing Rose.  
  
Without another thought Lily fled the room in tears.  
  
Perhaps if she and Lucille hadn't had their conversation, Lily would have stayed. But they had so she didn't. If her doubts hadn't been flamed by the conversation, she might have gotten angry and yelled. But they had been and so she didn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James Potter had just come back up to the common room from breakfast while Lily was out walking. He had coming looking for Lily but instead he found Rose. She looked at him startled then smiled, still unsure of herself.  
  
"James can we talk?" she asked tentatively.  
  
He frowned at her. "I suppose," he said his voice unfriendly.  
  
She fidgeted a moment then stepped a little closer to him. "I'm sorry James! Really I am," she said her voice earnest. "I WAS rude and selfish and I'm sorry for it. Don't throw away what we have baby," she said her voice pleading.  
  
James' frown faded and the coldness of his eyes warmed a little but not enough. "Rose I can't forgive you just like that! And I don't know if I want to salvage what we have or not. If it was just the way that you had acted, I might consider it but they way you acted toward Ti," his voice choked but he swallowed hard and forced himself to continue. "You acted as if she was a good for nothing," he said angrily.  
  
Rose crept a little closer and laid a hand on his arm and was encouraged when he didn't shake it off. "James she WAS a squib. Of course that doesn't mean that she's a good for nothing but darling a squib is a squib." She put her head to one side suddenly as if she had heard something.  
  
James opened his mouth to say something after angrily shaking her hand off, but she silenced him with a kiss. It took him a moment to get away from her and by then it was too late though he didn't know it…  
  
"Rose, look! I mean it!! We are through! "This little stunt and the way you looked down on my sister, I've HAD IT," James' raised voice stopped here as he fought the urge to jump up and down screaming in fury. Instead his voice dropped to a deadly quiet that was more frightening than anything else he could have done. "I loved my sister. And it didn't matter to me that she was a squib. The fact that it mattered to you shows how little tolerance you have. And… Never mind! I can't STAND you anymore." James threw up his hands and stormed from the room leaving Rose behind.  
  
"You will be MINE. Not hers," Rose then turned toward the portal and smiled grimly and then almost laughed in glee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily ran from the room blinded by her tears and as she flew through the halls, she happened to pass Lucille and Kit. She paused and blinked at Lucille. "Oh Lucy you were right!" Lily sobbed. Then she took to her heals again and ran leaving her sobs hanging in the air behind her.  
  
Lucille turned to Kit a bewildered look on her face. "Right about what?" she asked confusedly. Kit merely looked at her with the exact same expression on her face, ocean blue eyes troubled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of those people out there that reviewed. Its just that my friend read my story and told me that it wasn't any good. She's usually right about writing so I just thought I'd see what you thought b4 I gave up. Thx to you ppl, I'm NOT going to give up. Thank you all.  
  
Um… one other thing. I um… haven't finished… alright you caught me. I haven't even started the next chapter. So I'm going to say 260 b4 I post it. Hopefully that will give me enuf time to actually write it. LOL. Well, thanks for everything!  
  
~Teva~ 


	15. Lilies

A/N: Wow… and here I thought that saying 260 would give me a long time to write it! Shows what I know! LOL. Well, I got it finished at about the right time at least. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!  
  
I had a reviewer ask me about the monkey wrench title from last chapter. Well, I just meant that I was "throwing a monkey wrench" in the plot. It's an expression.  
  
WARNING: There is a MAJOR fluff warning for this chapter. At least, as fluffy as my writing gets. For those of you who are saying ick, why are you reading Lily/James stories anyway??  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 15: Lilies  
  
Lily ran as fast as she could past Kit and Lucille tears still falling. She ran till she couldn't run anymore and then she stopped at a statue and plopped down at its feet. She angrily brushed away the tears and dried her face. "I'm so tired of crying!" she burst out suddenly. "It seems to be all I ever do anymore!" she sighed. "Well, this is enough. I'm not going to cry over him anymore. He's caused quite enough pain and he isn't worth any of it," she stood up decisively feeling much refreshed.  
  
She made it to her first class on time and with a dry face. James looked at her and smiled and instead of her knees going weak, hot anger flared inside her. He thought he was going to get away with it did he! Well just let him try! Lily ignored the smile and his indication that she sit next to him and she went to the other side of the room and sat down next to Kit and Lucille. They looked at her with some anxiety but were somewhat reassured when she smiled at them. James watched confusedly… but on the other side of the classroom, someone was smiling…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Classes went on as usual and Lily didn't even glance at James. It was like she was mad at him or something.  
  
"I'll never understand girls," he thought morosely to himself. Sirius was making his usual jokes, Remus and Peter occasionally joining in, but James just wasn't in the mood for it. He kept glancing surreptitiously at Lily during lunch, but she was siting further down the table surrounded by her friends.  
  
She laughed at one particular joke and he felt his heart beat faster as she smiled radiantly and he wished suddenly that she was smiling at something he had said.  
  
Sirius sighed loudly and James turned back to him. "James, a rock would be more conversational than you. If you're so worried about it, go talk to her!" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Was I that obvious?" James asked somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"See for yourself," Remus said with a smile, gesturing at James' shirt. James looked down to see that his shirt was covered in pumpkin juice. His friends laughed then Remus stood up still smiling and pushed him to his feet. "Go clean yourself up. If you hurry, you'll have a few minutes to talk to her before next class."  
  
James blinked then did as his friends suggested.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on you comedian you. We're going to be late," Lucille said to Kit with a smile as she gathered up her stuff.  
  
Lily sat ruffling through her bag. "Oh drat! I forgot my Care of Magical Creatures book," she stood up and angrily ran a hand through her long reddish hair. "Nothing seems to be going well today!" she thought gloomily. "I'll catch up," and with that she picked up her things and ran back up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
So intent on getting there quickly, she wasn't watching where she was going. She rounded a corner and crashed into someone, falling to the floor, her things scattering everywhere.  
  
"Damn!" she jumped up rubbing her elbow that she had hit hard on the floor. Lily looked up at who she had crashed into an apology forming on her lips.  
  
The apology immediately died when she saw who it was. "Oh boy… could this get any better?" she thought as she unconsciously stepped back.  
  
For (like in all good love stories), it was James Potter.  
  
She glared at him and didn't even bother to say anything before bending down to pick up her scattered belongings. James leaned down to help and when their hands met, Lily jumped back. She snatched the things he held out to her and started to walk away.  
  
There was a pause and then she heard his footsteps following her and she sighed inwardly. "Lily wait please!" he reached her side and put a hand to her arm to try to stop her. "Talk to me! What's wrong?" he truly looked concerned and that just made Lily's blood BOIL.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily turned to him her skin blotchy with anger, her long hair falling around her face in disarray and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful. He gazed at her for a moment before she finally spoke and he was completely unprepared for what she said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" her voice was filled with fury and she was shaking in rage.  
  
"Doing what?" James said desperately. Her face darkened with anger and he knew immediately that that was the wrong answer.  
  
Her voice dropped to a low hiss that was filled with loathing and made his skin crawl. "How can pretend like you don't know? Do you take me for a complete idiot? I'm obviously stupid because I trusted you. Believed what you said. But I'm smarter now, and I won't be taken in so easily again Potter!" The words cut him deeply but none more so than her calling him Potter again. Had they truly slipped so far? How could this have happened?  
  
"Lily I never lied to you…" he started but she broke in screaming.  
  
"I SAW YOU!! I SAW YOU WITH ROSE AND I WON'T SOON FORGET IT!" she glared at him then took off running leaving him stunned behind.  
  
"Lily, wait!" his voice echoed forlornly on the empty hallways and there was no response but the click click of heels taking Lily further and further away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily was very glad that there was only one class left. She spent the whole glass throwing poisonous glances at James and completely ignoring the teacher. He spent the whole class either trying to listen to the teacher, throwing unhappy glances at her or whispering to Kit and Remus who were sitting by him.  
  
She managed to get away from James after class without being quite sure how she did. She ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to her room as fast as she could. The Gryffindor Tower was silent because everyone was at dinner, but Lily wasn't hungry.  
  
She paced around the room anger seeping through her. "He just isn't worth it. I'm going to forget him. It really isn't fair of me to be so angry at him. I mean, he's just going back to his true nature! No reason to be angry. It's over," and she smiled and relaxed feeling perfectly at ease.  
  
And then she lay down on her bed and began to weep because there's a limit as to how you can lie to yourself.  
  
A few minutes later her tears subsided again and she walked over to the window. With a sigh she sat down on the ledge and gazed out at the Hogwart grounds and the lake. She looked for a long time before she finally realized what she was seeing.  
  
Lily sat up straight and leaned closer to the window peering out the window in disbelief. A moment before the lake of Hogwarts had been its dark usual self. No ripples had disturbed its waters. That was changing now.  
  
A thousand maybe even two thousand green petal like flowers were on top of the water. As she watched they moved and arranged themselves on the water. When the finally settled, she gasped, leapt to her feet and ran out the door.  
  
The petals had formed the words, "Be mine Lily."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When she reached the lake, no one was nearby. She walked to the edge of the lake and plucked something out of the water. It was a water lily. One of the thousands of them out on the lake. She inhaled the fragrance and she smiled softly. Then stiffened as the sound of a twig breaking filled the air.  
  
"It's a pretty little thing, but not nearly as pretty as you," he said wistfully as he walked over to her. "Listen to me please Lily? I can explain. Honestly I can," he looked at pleadingly.  
  
She was still hurting so much inside that she couldn't bear to just forgive him. "Go jump in the lake Potter," she spat at him then started to walk away.  
  
"After you," he said calmly. Then accompanied by a shriek from her, he pushed her in.  
  
"James Potter! You little!" Gasping for breath Lily reached up and grabbed his ankle before he could move and yanked him in after her. He yelped at the top of his lungs as he fell in.  
  
"Serves you right!" she shouted at him. She started to try to get out but he caught her wrist and kissed her gently on the lips. She tried to pull away weakly and he immediately stopped and let go of her. "Oh James, haven't you done enough?" she said bitterly.  
  
"Lily, I swear to you, on whatever you want me too, I swear that I have no feelings for Rose. I confess I did, but she just isn't worth it. She isn't worth the aggravation. She tried to turn me against my sister. Tiana, who has always been a beacon of love and understanding," he took her hand again and looked into her eyes imploringly. "You have to believe me Lily."  
  
She wanted to, oh so very badly she wanted to, but the conversation with Lucille was still fresh in her mind. "How could I ever compare with Rose, James? She's beautiful. Much more so than I am, or ever will be," Lily turned away bitterly and hung her head.  
  
James tenderly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Talon, there's lots of roses out there. Pretty and perfect. But there's only one Lily. And she's all I want."  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat and with a cry, she turned around and flung herself at him. They laughed together and he came closer to kiss her.  
  
With a mischievous smile, she splashed water into his face then dove under the water as he spluttered and wiped his eyes. When he could see again, he too dove under the water and swam after her. Like a mermaid at sea, she taunted him laughingly. Finally, he tricked her by diving under the water and popping up next to her.  
  
James took Lily in his arms and kissed her lovingly. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he had never been so happy in his life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well… it's been a fun ride hasn't it? There's still one more chapter and the epilogue left to go. There's still one last twist in the next chapter and it explains a lot. Basically, it shows the depth of Rose's treachery. I'll post it either next week or when I get 300 reviews, whichever comes first. In the epilogue there is a cute little scene and an important announcement from me. Hope you'll come back to read both! And thanks for reading thus far. If you liked this chapter, please review. Was it cliched at all? I tried to go as uncliche as I could. Lemme know if I succeeded!  
  
~Teva~ 


	16. Carribean Blue

A/N: I am rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyy sorry this is so late. I had some stuff going on in my "life" *pause for hysterical laughter* and I wasn't anywhere near a computer for the past week or so. I will post the epilogue in about 10 minutes because I had that written about halfway through the story. He he… sorry again! And now… drum roll please!! THE LAST CHAPTER!! *sighz* I'll be so sad when it's over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 16: Caribbean Blue  
  
Long after dinner was over, the Gryffindors sat in the common room, some doing homework, some copying homework, some pretending that they didn't have homework. The five friends sat in the room, three wondering where Lily and James were, the other two throwing knowing glances at each other and having to look away so as not to burst into hysterical laughter. Rose and her two cronies sat a few seats away, Rose throwing looks of venom at the group as she chatted with her friends.  
  
Finally Lucille turned to the group and the empty chitchat ground to a halt as they looked over to her. "Where do you suppose Lily and James are?"  
  
This proved to be too much for Kit, who promptly laid her head on the table in front of her and began to positively howl with mirth. Remus bit his lip and closed his eyes trying (and failing pretty much) not to do the same.  
  
As Kit's laughter slowly died down somewhat as she gasped for breath, Lucille opened her mouth to ask what was so funny when the sound of laughter from outside the common room was heard.  
  
It wasn't the hysterical laughter that had filled the room a moment before, nor was it the mocking laughter of an enemy. It was not the polite laughter after a semi silly joke not hearty laughter after a good one.  
  
It was the laughter of lovers.  
  
Lily and James stepped through the common room holding hands, which gained them a look, and soaking wet, which gained them a stare from everyone in the room.  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled and danced till they settled on Rose. Rose had leapt to her feet and crossed the room heading for them, anger apparent on her features and even in the way she strode towards them.  
  
Lily's eyes hardened and she opened her mouth to speak. She was distracted, however, by a glint of silver on Rose's wrist as Rose raised the wrist to angrily brush her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"YOU!" Lily hissed through clenched teeth. For a moment Rose looked puzzled then her gaze slipped down to the watch on her wrist and she smiled, knowing she was caught.  
  
"Me," Rose said smugly with a little half bow.  
  
"That was very clever Rose. I never saw it coming," Lily said her voice hard. Rose said nothing, she merely smiled devilishly, much like Kit was wont to do, but without Kit's warmth.  
  
James looked from one to the other his gaze confused. He looked over at their other friends but was astonished to find that even the almighty Kit looked confused.  
  
"I thought that Lucille sounded odd when she spoke to me about James. She'd never warned me against chasing dreams before. I should have seen it!"  
  
Lucille blinked. "I most certainly would not do anything of the kind."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. I should have seen that it was Rose all along," Lily said, her gaze never wavering from Rose's face. "How did you do it?" Lily said sounding for all the world like she was merely curious.  
  
Rose smiled conceitedly. "It was a last ditch effort to pry your cold fingers from my man's throat." Lily opened her mouth angrily but Rose continued not about to have her moment of cleverness ruined. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be teaching us about Polyjuice potions and had them all set up except for the bits of the people that you want to turn into. It was a simple matter to grab a bottle and latter snatch a strand of Lucille's hair from her brush in your room. And," Rose said her voice filled with triumphant mirth, "if you washed behind your ears, you'd find a little present I left on you after drugging your Pumpkin Juice so you'd sleep… better."  
  
Lily's hand flew to her ear before she could stop it and she pulled off a hardly noticeable piece of plastic. Embedded in the center was a tiny insect. "That's how I knew you were coming earlier," Rose said as she composedly detached a similar magic "bug" from behind her own ear.  
  
Lily threw the piece of plastic at Rose's feet then as she stepped over to Rose; she deliberately ground it into dust. Lily's blazing eyes burned into Rose's eyes. But Rose regarded her with amusement.  
  
"Why Lily! If looks could kill… why, I'd be dead wouldn't I?"  
  
Lily raised a hand and slapped her with all her strength behind the blow.  
  
Rose staggered backwards, her hand on her cheek where a fantastic bruise was already blossoming. But she refused to be shaken and immediately recovered her composure.  
  
James stared at Rose. "I had no idea you were such a sadist," he said, his voice barely intelligible.  
  
Rose looked at him, her expression not changing at all. "Well I did put up a good fight didn't I? Even you must admit so," she said her voice amused.  
  
Lily would have leapt on her again but James took her hand and drew her away. "Come on Talon. She isn't worth it," he said as he pulled Lily away, their friends following them. His voice was slightly sad. It was not for what was or might have been, but rather for who Rose had become, for who she perhaps had always been, he had merely been blind to it. He raised his free hand and saluted her before leaving the common room… and he didn't look back.  
  
Rose watched them all leave and the smugness on her face slipped. She turned to Carla and Tina with a sigh. "That was depressing. I don't want to think about it anymore." Then her face brightened. "Fancy a game of tennis?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Kudos to anyone who knows the song this chapter is named for.  
  
~Teva~ 


	17. The Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
They had their ups and downs much like everyone else in the world does. As you would hope with any good relationship, the downs were not as often as the ups nor were they as crucial. They had their share of petty little fights but it never drove them apart.  
  
It was a Monday evening several years later when they had one such down. It was the usual script. Boy makes mistake, girl sulks, boy forgets mistake, girl gets mad, boy is confused. Sound familiar?  
  
James had tried to make amends but finally he just gave up and changed the subject to one that he had been wanting to mention.  
  
He never was very good at timing.  
  
"What are you doing Saturday night?" James asked, the casual question off set by the serious and nervous matter in which he asked it.  
  
"Why?" Lily said peevishly.  
  
"Want to get married?"  
  
Lily stared at him in shock, the anger evaporating. Then suddenly there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "No," she said with her nose in the air and her sides throbbing from trying not to laugh.  
  
James looked crushed, "No?" he said, his voice shaky.  
  
"I can't. I'm washing my hair on Saturday."  
  
James gaped at her for a moment then he suddenly launched himself at her a sneak tickle attack. They both fell on the couch, lying on their sides next to each other.  
  
James put one arm about her waist while the other dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a small red velvet box and opened it.  
  
Lily gasped at the beauty unveiled in the box. It was an almost pure gold band with a medium size diamond in the center flanked by a small emerald on each side.  
  
James bit his lip then said, "I've been carrying this around for months," he whispered. He touched on finger to the emeralds then lifted that finger and traced the line of her jaw staring into her eyes. "It reminded me of you," he murmured.  
  
Lily was speechless for a long moment, gaping like a fish. Then she suddenly started to cry. She threw her arms about his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Lily," James whispered into her hair. He stroked her bright hair with one hand and with the other hugged her close.  
  
Still sobbing, Lily pulled back then slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
James blinked, his eyes suddenly overly bright.  
  
"I'm still washing my hair Saturday though," Lily said with a smile. Then she jumped up leaving her laugh behind her as James leapt to his feet and started chasing her around.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it!  
  
The other thing is that there WILL be a sequel. It will be a lot of Sirius/Lucille and Remus/Kit but Lily and James will be in it. AND I've come up with a way to get Peter safely out of the way w/o killing him or even maiming him! *is proud of herself* lol. It's a modern day fic that is really original (I think so anyway). Its got some humor in it but like this one, the humor is mixed with drama and angst. If I get a lot of reviews on this story I'll start the sequel right away otherwise its going to take the backseat of my priorities fan fic wise.  
  
Also, keep an eye out for my next project!! It's going to be a HP one but with the main characters in it plus a new addition of my own. I belong to a very special Harry Potter ship group that I invented and I'm fairly certain I'm the only one in it. I am a Harry Potter/Whoever J.K. Rowling Wants shipper. This goes for all of the characters. There are some that I think are more believable, but I'll be happy with whomever she has in store for us. However, my newest project is going to be a Harry/Ginny. I don't know if this is what will happen and I really don't care either way it was just the couple I needed to fit the story and to be honest, Ginny isn't even one of the main main characters though she is a main character. But I digress. Hugs to all who read this far! Comment on this just to say you read it plz. IF you review that is. And please review!!  
  
Thx to all my reviewers. Every last one!! It's been fun!  
  
~Teva~ 


End file.
